The Asylum
by jParadox
Summary: After being a victim to Professor Hojo; Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack become victims of an asylum and it's past. Someone WILL go insane. Slightly AU. CloudxSephiroth, ZackxAerith.
1. The Great Escape

**Author Note: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix does.**

**Rick belongs to XpaperplaneX. (I'll return him, I promise.)**

**Pairings: Cloud x Sephiroth, Zack x Aeris**

**Rating: M for theme. **

**Let's try an asylum. I'm on an asylum kick. Slightly Alternate Universe. **

Chapter One: The Great Escape.

"Doctor... he's not looking so hot right now..."

"Leave him. I need results, damn it."

"We had to resuscitate him six times! Don't you think that it is enough?"

"No! He's gotta learn to 'come back' with the help of the Mako!"

Professor Hojo dismissed Professor Gast Jr., and walked over to Cloud Strife, who was strapped down to an examination table... pale, and bleeding from the numerous cuts Hojo plastered on the once perfect skin. Sephiroth and Zack Fair were in their own Mako tubes, Sephiroth heavily sedated, Zack highly alert. Sephiroth _had _to be sedated, after the multiple times he tried to go after Hojo after Hojo would taunt injuring Zack or Cloud in front of Sephiroth. All for "shits and giggles" as Hojo put it, once.

Zack was crying. He watched, helplessly, as his best friend "died" six times today, countless times in the past. Zack was truly scared for Cloud's life - would Cloud _live _after all of this - if they make it out alive, anyway? Would he be normal? An invalid? Either way, Zack would take care of him, regardless of how Cloud turned out, and if they even made it out alive. Zack attempted to kick at his tube, and scream, but they were falling on deaf ears. Zack just wasn't _strong _enough to make as much ruckus as Sephiroth made.

As for Cloud - hell, he wished he _was _killed the moment Sephiroth impaled him with the Masumame back in the reactor.

Then Cloud _wouldn't _be here.

Then Cloud _wouldn't _be suffering.

Best of all, Cloud would be _free._

Of course, he was unconscious at the moment. Hell, was anyone even _sure _Cloud was there anymore? With how pale he is, for the amount of blood that he was forced to shed, and the fact that the wound Sephiroth caused in the reactor failed to heal,it would be a bleeding miracle if Cloud made it out alive! Hojo released Cloud from his bounds that were holding him to the examination table, and walked away - not giving a damn that Cloud was slipping off the table to the floor. The massive amount of blood from Cloud was what was assisting him in his fall.

Professor Gast Jr. noticed this, and ran to Cloud to prevent him from falling to the floor. Hojo, noticing the reaction, snickered.

"Your father was as pathetic as you. Always giving a shit about my experiments, never giving enough shit to science. Son, you'll fail just as bad as your father, if you keep this shit up."

Professor Gast Jr. said nothing. He didn't want to acknowledge that _monster _anymore! Instead, Professor Gast Jr. held onto Cloud, and covered Cloud with his own body until that _creep _left the laboratory. Zack watched this display, and was _angry _that it was not himself holding Cloud. Professor Gast Jr. saw Zack glaring at him, and raised his pointer finger on his left hand to Zack, and then used that same finger to point at his head, to communicate that he had a plan. Seeing this, Zack was confused... but watched as Gast Jr. placed Cloud on a clean table, and wrapped Cloud in a blanket. Gast Jr. also turned on a light over Cloud, in hopes that it would warm up Cloud, since Cloud seemed to be shivering from cold. (After all, a naked body _has _a slight difficulty keeping warm on its own... Gast Jr. thought to himself)

After he was satisfied that Cloud would get _some _warmth, he walked over to the Mako tube that contained Zack, and typed in a pass code that drained the Mako inside, and then opened the tube. Zack watched Gast Jr., confusion in his eyes. Gast Jr. motioned that he'll explain as soon as Zack was out of there. After a minute, the tube's door opened up, and Zack came stumbling out. But he didn't hit the floor - Gast Jr. was there to catch him the moment he was free. As soon as Zack was free, Gast Jr. wrapped Zack's arms around his neck, and carefully dragged Zack to Cloud. Gast Jr. didn't even _care _that it looked like the two of them were hugging - right now, Gast Jr. figured all three of these poor souls could use a hug! When Gast Jr. moved Zack to a chair near Cloud, Gast Jr. sat Zack down, and then moved to Cloud. Picking up Cloud, Gast Jr. carried Cloud to Zack, and placed Cloud in his lap.

"W-what? Why?" Zack whispered, throat sore and dry. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"I don't care, Zack. This is your friend. Be there for your friend. I will check on Sephiroth." Gast Jr. said.

"Th-thank y-you..." Zack said, while hugging Cloud, and burying his face into Cloud's hair. "My friend... Cloud..."

Zack released his right arm from around Cloud momentarily, to make sure Cloud's heart was even beating! Cloud felt so cold to Zack. Placing his right hand on the left of Cloud's chest, where his heart should be, Zack held his breathe - then let it go when he finally felt a rather faint heartbeat from Cloud. _Very faint_ - as in Zack literally had to push onto Cloud's chest to _feel_ the beat. Wrapping his right arm back around Cloud, Zack reburied his face in Cloud's hair, and started to bawl his eyes out.

"Oh God, Cloud... why you... why couldn't it be me? Why?" Zack cried into Cloud's hair.

"It's because Hojo thinks Cloud has potential to be the 'next Sephiroth', since Hojo now considers Sephiroth to be a "failure", if you will. You _do _realize Hojo set you all up, right?"

Gast Jr. surprised Zack, and Zack looked up with tears running down his face. Blood was smeared on Zack's face as well; there were cuts on Cloud's scalp that were still bleeding.

"What do you mean, Hojo set us all up?" Zack asked, whispering still because of his dry throat.

Gast Jr. pulled out a water bottle from the fridge, and handed it to Zack after opening it. Zack took it in his left hand, and drank it quickly, hiccupping shortly afterwards. He dropped the empty bottle to the ground, and hugged Cloud, again. Gast Jr. grabbed another clean blanket from a clean table that was reserved for Sephiroth in the morning, and wrapped it around Zack's naked form. Zack nodded his appreciation, and Gast sat down in front of Zack, sitting on the floor in front of Zack.

"What I mean is, Hojo _wanted _Sephiroth to go crazy, and burn down the town since the residents were starting to catch on to his schemes, and they were putting their foot down and protesting to Shin-Ra. When Hojo overheard Reeve mention to the Turks to shut down the Shin-Ra Mansion and tell Hojo to move it out of there, Hojo got pissed. So, in the twisted, fucked-in-the-head way that Hojo thinks... he planted fake journals in the Mansion's library and left them there for Sephiroth to read. Hojo _knew _Sephiroth was going to get curious about his actual parents someday... you do know that a Vincent Valentine and a Lucrecia are Sephiroth's real parents, correct?" Gast Jr. pointed towards Sephiroth's Mako tube, where he was still dead asleep. "Not Jenova, not Hojo. Hojo twisted this damn world around to fit into his sick, twisted fantasy, and this is why overnight... my buddy Rick and I are _making _you escape and hiding you in an asylum until we can get you somewhere else. We already, Rick and I that is, wrote up a fake story saying that the three of you were showing signs of insanity."

"Wait, what? An _asylum_?" Zack muttered. "I can't go to an asylum! Hojo will _surely _kill us then!" Zack hugged Cloud again, harder.

"No, he won't. Rick concocted a story that claims that Cloud went insane on me, and beat me senseless. Then, you went after him, and attempted to free Sephiroth to assist you in bringing down Rick. But Rick subdued you both. But we both insisted in the fake report to keep the three of you alive, since you three all show new potential to be the new "super soldiers" that Hojo freaking wants." Gast Jr. replied. Looking at his wristwatch, Gast Jr. smiled. "In fact, Rick should be here in three... two... one..."

Just as Gast Jr. said 'one', Rick came running downstairs, and stopped as soon as he walked into the lab. "Cloud? Cloud?" Rick shouted out, not looking around. Rick knew Cloud from a previous encounter last year (1), and when Rick found out from Gast Jr. what Hojo was doing to his favorite patient, Rick couldn't _wait _to assist.

"Rick! Oh my God, he's over here, and you're _not _going to like what you see..." Zack said, fighting tears.

Rick ran over to Zack, who was protective over Cloud. Rick silently asked for permission from Zack to grab Cloud, and Zack reluctantly let go of Cloud, so Rick could pick up Cloud from Zack's lap. Zack _only _allowed it, since he knew Rick was a nurse at a hospital in Midgar, and had taken care of Cloud before. Zack wrapped the blanket that was on his shoulders down to his lap, to cover up the nudity that Cloud has been covering. As Rick was starting to tend to Cloud to see the extend of damages, Gast Jr. got off the floor to release Sephiroth, and use a shot on Sephiroth to reverse the sedation he was currently under. As Gast Jr. was punching in the pass code, Rick shouted "Holy fuck what happened to my star patient?" while holding back crying.

Zack stood up, wrapped the blanket around his waist, and held it there while he slowly walked towards Rick. Rick had the blanket that was covering Cloud wide opened, and Rick was just pale in shock, disbelief... the blanket fell out of Rick's hand, and Rick wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders, but left his left hand intentionally free to grab Cloud's right hand. Zack covered up Cloud from the hips down with the blanket; Cloud still deserved some decency - even if in a coma-like state! Not that Zack would blame Rick for this, Rick was shocked.

"Cloud's hand... did it even fully heal? My poor patient... God, what did he do to deserve being cut up like this? It's worse than when I _first _saw him in triage a year ago! That's saying a lot, considering when I wheeled him from the ambulance to the emergency room, he already looked like shit back then!" Rick squeezed Cloud's right hand, hoping to hear a noise from Cloud, and was disappointed when there was nothing. "God, is he even breathing? Zack, _please _find me a stethoscope, and a sphygmomanometer (2)! Cloud's _too _pale... is he even alive?"

Zack nodded, and tried to find the equipment Rick asked for, while Gast Jr. was struggling to move Sephiroth, who was starting to come out of his unconscious state, to the chair that Zack had just vacated. After Gast Jr. had Sephiroth seated and covered, he assisted Zack in finding the stethoscope and sphygmomanometer Rick asked for. When the equipment was found, Rick first checked Cloud's blood pressure, which was low - 90/60. Leaving the sphygmomanometer on Cloud's upper right arm, Rick moved the stethoscope to check for Cloud's heartbeat. He then felt for a pulse in Cloud's neck – which was a faint pulse. Rick closed his eyes, and then shook his head sadly. He wanted to see Cloud again, but _not _like this!

"Well, he's alive - if barely..." Rick sighed out. "Oh God... we _have _to move now, if Cloud's to make it out of here alive. He _doesn't _have much longer if we don't get him to a hospital. Fuck the asylum for now, he needs medical assistance!"

"Rick… the asylum I am sending them too _has _a hospital. We can't risk sending them anywhere else. Hojo _will _catch on." Gast Jr. said.

"But then I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Cloud! I've been worrying about him for almost a year now!" Rick said.

"Then I'll make it so you can be with him. I understand he's your previous patient. I _shouldn't _allow this... But let me call my associate that works at the Midgar Asylum for the Insane, and tell her that you're the _only _one, besides me, to care for Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth. Also, for your information, I'm working there too. These three already have their own private room in Wing W – the criminally insane for their own safety – until I can work on a step two."

Zack looked at Gast Jr. in disbelief. 'Criminally insane?' Zack thought to himself. 'Are we going to become criminally insane?'

Just then, Sephiroth woke completely, and even though his vision was still slightly blurry and his head felt like someone beat it constantly with a brick, he recognized the outline of Gast Jr. and went to stand up. Anger in his voice, he threatened Gast Jr.

"Sephiroth, calm down. I am the reason _why _you, Zack and Cloud are leaving this Hell. Rick, care to look over Sephiroth while I go upstairs and make sure the ambulance is still here, and make my call to my associate?"

Sephiroth sat back down as soon as Gast Jr. mentioned Rick.

"Rick… y-you took care of Cloud last year? Am I right?" Sephiroth asked.

"I did, yes. Now, I'm in charge of all three of you. Are you capable of moving? I need someone to help Zack find clothes for all of you. You can't leave here naked. It's too damn cold outside."

"I am capable, yes. I want the status of Zack and Cloud. Now." Sephiroth stood back up.

"Zack is fine, if not angry. As for Cloud… he's not doing so well. If we don't leave tonight, Cloud may not make it to the end of the week. We need to get you three to Midgar, and _now." _Rick said, looking at Sephiroth.

"No. We go elsewhere. I refuse to go back to Midgar!" Sephiroth replied.

"It's a part of our escape plan, Sephiroth! If you three _don't _go to Midgar's Asylum for the Insane, all of you will possibly die tonight!"

"Asylum? What! No! We're _not _going to an asylum!"

"Sephiroth, shut up!" Zack yelled. "Rick _didn't _want to send us there, but Gast Jr. said it's the only way we're guaranteed to survive! Gast Jr. said that he wrote a report saying that Cloud and us tried to attack, and that we're going to the asylum to get "cured" since we show potential to be the new "super soldier" that Hojo wants! So shut up, and deal with it! If I have to, and Cloud unwillingly has to, then God damn it so are you!" Zack screamed again, just an angry scream. He screamed so loud, that Sephiroth, Gast Jr. and Rick had to cover their ears. After he was done screaming, he fell to the floor, and just sat there.

Rick finally let go of his ears, and sat down next to Zack. "Zack – please help Sephiroth find _something _for you guys to wear out of here. It's cold outside, it's 2AM, and I want to get you guys out of here as soon as possible. Don't bother finding anything for Cloud though - just give me your and Sephiroth's blankets after your dressed, and I'll wrap Cloud up tight. You can even carry Cloud out, if you wish, since he's your best friend. Hurry – Gast Jr. explained to me that Hojo will be back at 5AM… and I want to make sure you're on your way to Midgar by then. I know this isn't the best plan of action, but it's all we got for now. Please understand…"

"I understand… I'm just angry on Cloud's behalf, since he can't be angry for himself. It's hard to be angry when you died many times in the past, and was forcibly resuscitated."

"Will his pain _ever_ end?" Rick asked, looking back at Cloud, who still had his right arm hanging off the table, sphygmomanometer still attached. Cloud's head was turned towards them, but his eyes closed. Rick turned away, sighing once again.

"I hope it does… he's done _nothing _to deserve this…" Zack sighed, and stood up. Rick stood up, as well. Nodding at Gast Jr., Zack walked over to Sephiroth and tapped his shoulder.

"Let's go, Sephiroth. We got a mission to find ourselves clothes, and make sure Cloud leaves here, unnoticed." Sephiroth nodded his acknowledgment, and they left the lab. There, Gast Jr. said that he was going outside to check to see if their ambulance was still here, and to call his associate at the asylum to inform her of the change of plans. When they left, Rick walked back over to Cloud, and placed his arm back on the table. He then removed the sphygmomanometer from Cloud's arm, and noticed that some of the cuts Cloud had were no longer there.

"What in the _Hell _did Hojo do to you, Cloud?" Rick asked, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. He took the blanket that was around Cloud's waist, and wrapped it tightly around his waist again. Rick then removed his sweater that he wore over his green scrubs (he did come to Nibelhamn right after work, after all, thanks to Tseng!) and placed it over Cloud's chest. He then moved Cloud's head to face upwards and adjusted the pillow under his head, to support his neck better. But, it seemed Cloud kept insisting on rolling his head to the right, where Rick was standing, so Rick let it be.

"Come on, guys, I want to leave this place – it's creeping me out…" Rick said to the empty room.

Outside of the mansion, Gast Jr. was on his phone, talking to his associate, Dr. S. She was not pleased.

"Gast, you _know _the budget doesn't allow us to hire on another nurse! As it is, I'm taking a HUGE risk even allowing this escape to occur!" Dr. S hissed into the phone.

"I know this, but Rick worked with Cloud before, and insists he wants to continue this. He doesn't want to let Cloud out of his sight again." Gast Jr. replied.

"God damn it, fine. Rick will have to work under the books so I can allow this. He had _better _be as good as you claim. My ass is on the line, and if I go down… all _five _of you are going down with me. As soon as all five of you arrive, you _better _call me."

Dr. S hung up and Gast Jr. sighed. Putting away his PHS, he walked over to the ambulance, and pulled out the stretcher for Cloud to be immediately placed on, and moved out of here. They were going by ambulance to Cosmo Canyon, then by helicopter driven by Tseng of the Turks to transport them to Midgar Asylum for the Insane, then from there Rick and Cloud were going to the hospital section to get Cloud stabilized then moved to join Sephiroth and Zack in room W123.

"Always a complicated situation… I want a damn vacation…" Gast Jr. said, waiting for his charges to come out. Looking around the ashes that were once Nibelhamn, Gast Jr. shivered. "Hurry it the Hell up – I want to get out of here!"

Zack and Sephiroth returned down to the labs, fully dressed and armed with their weapons. When they got to Rick, they handed Rick their blankets, and assisted Rick in holding up Cloud so Rick could cover Cloud's chest and head with the two blankets handed to him. After Rick was satisfied that Cloud would be warm, yet easily accessed to should he go into cardiac arrest on their way to Cosmo Canyon, Rick picked up Cloud and walked out of the labs – Sephiroth and Zack behind him. Sephiroth was hesitant to show affection to Cloud – they were boyfriends, after all – but seeing Cloud comatose was _tearing _Sephiroth apart inside! Sephiroth held the stethoscope and sphygmomanometer that Rick discarded, and Zack fell in place behind Sephiroth, Buster Sword in his hands, ready to fight. Nobody was happy. Sephiroth soon quickened his pace so that he was walking besides Rick, and saw that Cloud's left hand was hanging out from the blanket. Sephiroth looked at Rick, and Rick gave a sad smile.

"Sephiroth, I know about you and Cloud – you don't have to be ashamed. I may be a nurse, but I'm not a close-minded individual. I know you're tearing yourself apart inside, I can see you want to cry but can't. If you were to cry in the ambulance, I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Cloud is not the only reason _why _I currently hate myself. As Zack and I were looking for our uniforms, Zack told me what Gast Jr. had said – Cloud lost his _mother _because I went insane and burned down the damn town! Try living with that on your mind, and knowing that your boyfriend could possibly hate your damn guts because his mother and his friend's father died because of you. That his friend will have a permanent scar across their chest and stomach because of you! I saw the anger in Cloud's eyes! You see the scar on Cloud's chest, near the right shoulder? _I did that because I thought some alien being was my damn mother._ I called Cloud a traitor; he's not going to love me anymore!" Sephiroth replied, in anger at himself.

"You don't know that. You have to give Cloud time to heal if he wakes from this. When he's more alert, accepting, more himself… explain to him what happened… I'm sure Zack and I would be willing to be there to help you out with this. Cloud doesn't strike me as one to hate someone after the story has been explained. But I'm not going to promise that the relationship is going to pick up where it left off… you're going to have to earn his trust again." Rick said.

Sephiroth sighed, and knew Rick was right. Sephiroth fell back; to the point he was now walking behind Zack, his head hung low.

"Sephiroth, don't beat yourself up over this. This is all Hojo's fault. Sure, Cloud's gonna be pissed, but he'll learn that it's not your fault." Zack said.

"I wish I could believe you…" Sephiroth started, but then Rick hit the wall and started yelling.

"Hey! I need someone's help to subdue Cloud! He's starting to have a seizure!" Rick yelled, placing Cloud on the ground, away from the wall so he would not injure himself.

Sephiroth and Zack ran over to where Rick was, and Sephiroth moved to Cloud's shoulders, and held down his shoulders. Rick moved out of the way, and Zack moved in to hold down Cloud's legs. But both Sephiroth and Zack were not holding Cloud down hard, they both knew if they prevented Cloud from moving, he _can injure _himself and others. Which is why his arms were free, and when Cloud was kicking, Zack moved with him, not against him. Rick ran back to the labs, since they weren't far from the lab at all, and found some anti-seizure medication to administer through a needle, to calm Cloud down. As Rick was doing this, Sephiroth was talking to Cloud.

"Hey, hey, Cloud! Calm down!" Sephiroth panicked out. "It's me and Zack, we got you! Rick's gonna give you some medication, please stop."

"Ngh… n-n-no, s-s-stop… p-p-pain…" Cloud muttered out, as he was thrashing about. The blankets that were keeping him warm came off of him. "H-H-Hojo… p-p-pain…" Cloud opened his eyes briefly, and then collapsed as Rick got there. Cloud stopped thrashing about, but Rick administered the medication anyways.

"Is he okay?" Rick asked.

"He was talking, pleading to Hojo to stop the pain, then he briefly opened his eyes, then shut them again and stopped thrashing about." Zack replied, and let go of Cloud's legs. "Damn, the blankets are loose…"

"That's okay, gotta make sure he didn't hurt himself. Sephiroth, do you still have the stethoscope and sphygmomanometer? Got to check his vitals…"

"Y-yeah…" Sephiroth muttered out, pulling them out of his jacket's pocket. He handed them to Rick, who sat over Cloud and pulled out a little flashlight from his scrub pockets. Rick turned on the flashlight, and lifted up Cloud's eyelids, right then left eyelid , shining the light from the flashlight into each eye and was satisfied that at least Cloud's eyes were dilating like they should when light was flashed into them. Rick then took Cloud's blood pressure, which was still the same – 90/60. Rick then checked for Cloud's heartbeat and was satisfied that it was a little stronger than it was in the lab. Even Cloud's pulse was stronger! Rick put the flashlight back into his pocket after turning it off, and handed the stethoscope and sphygmomanometer back to Sephiroth. Wrapping Cloud back into the blankets, Rick picked Cloud back up and looked at Sephiroth and Zack, who wore frightened looks on their faces.

"His pulse and heartbeat is stronger. That's a positive." Rick said which, in return, caused Sephiroth and Zack to release the breath they didn't think they were holding go. "We really should be going. And for the question you're afraid to ask, I administered a medication that will prevent Cloud from having another seizure. It's called Kepra – thankfully Hojo had some. Did the sick bastard ever use it?"

"I doubt it. Many of his 'experiments' died in seizure." Zack said.

"Wait, what? Hojo uses people in his experiments, and then fails to revive them? What kind of doctor is this jerk?" Rick asked, in disbelief.

"Obviously not a good doctor." Sephiroth deadpanned. "Let's go. I want to get out of here."

"Right. Yes. Of course. Let's go."

The rest of the trip out of the mansion was without incident. When they got above ground, and out of the mansion, Rick ran Cloud to the waiting stretcher, and strapped Cloud down. Gast Jr. and Rick then pushed the stretcher into the ambulance, and locked it down so it wouldn't get loose during travelling. Rick then got in, and sat closest to Cloud, since Tseng, who already knew of the plot, ordered no paramedics in the ambulance. Just a driver, his name was Sharpshot – Tseng's second cousin. Since Rick was the only one in the group besides Gast Jr. who had any real medical training, it made sense that Rick got in first, sitting on the right side of the ambulance reserved for paramedics.(3) Sephiroth got in next, on the left side of the ambulance, followed by Zack. Gast Jr. got in the front of the ambulance after locking the rear doors, and they were off to Cosmo Canyon, where Tseng was waiting for them, patiently.

Inside of the ambulance, Rick uncovered Cloud's face, arms and chest from the blankets, and started an IV in Cloud's right arm, to hydrate him. No doubt, Cloud was probably dehydrated, if the stories Gast Jr., Zack and Sephiroth had anything to say about the type of doctor Hojo was. Then, Rick hooked Cloud to a heart-monitoring machine that allows him to keep track of Cloud's vitals, without pestering him every half hour. It was going to be a long trip from Nibelhamn to Cosmo Canyon, after all! Zack and Sephiroth watched Rick move… and were frowning, also trying not to cry… it was rather painful for both of them to see Cloud in this state, after all. Rick also placed an LCD device on Cloud's right pointer finger, to monitor Cloud's blood pressure and pulse. Then Rick sat back, what else _could _he do? This was the same ambulance that transferred Rick from Cosmo Canyon to Nibelhamn… Tseng said it would be too risky to travel all the way to Nibelhamn by helicopter, especially if Hojo was still around. This is why Cosmo Canyon was the rendezvous spot. Not only that though – there were more open land for the helicopter to land safely than there were in Nibelhamn.

"Rick… I know I'm asking an impossible question, but, will Cloud make it?" Zack asked, breaking the haunting silence that was only interrupted with the beeping of Cloud's heart monitoring machine.

"I really don't know, Zack. I can't even guarantee that Cloud is going to wake up as himself. What is Mako, anyways, and why is Hojo so insistent on injecting this "Mako" into his experiments? I need to know what kind of drug I'm working with, to prevent bad side effects or reactions." Rick asked back.

"Mako is a product of the Planet used in SOLDIERS such as Zack and myself to make us stronger out on the battlefield, to heal our wounds faster. This way, with the Mako in us, we can spend less time at a medical camp on base, and be out on the battlefield." Sephiroth said. "It's not a drug, I can assure you that. There's nothing out there that can react violently to Mako, except for the human body. If you can't handle it, you're kicked out of SOLDIER to go elsewhere in Shin-Ra or home. The choice was yours to make, and you were not injected with Mako anymore. Or, if you happen to have that sadistic asshole Hojo assigned to you, you end up as Cloud there, and comatose until death."

"Why did Hojo pick on Cloud?"

"Because Cloud's from Nibelhamn, and the Mako Reactor in Nibelhamn had a leak in it. The leaking reactor sent the Mako into the drinking water. Since Cloud and his mother drank, bathed and cooked with that Mako-enhanced water, Hojo wanted to see how _high _Cloud's tolerance was. Apparently, Cloud can handle the amount of Mako that is in me… but as to why he's in his comatose state… it eludes me." Zack said.

"It's the Jenova in Cloud. Hojo planted some of that alien bitch into Cloud, which is why he's comatose. Jenova, apparently, likes to keep Cloud to herself." Sephiroth added.

"Jenova? Alien bitch? What do you mean? I'm sorry for the questions, but I never heard of this. Remember, I'm just a nurse from a hospital. All I know is healing materias, and medicine." Rick said.

"Jenova is a creature that was found in space. Hojo believes this "Jenova" thing to be a Cetra – who were people who are in tune with the Planet and can communicate with the Planet – and Hojo wanted to utilize this Cetra power to have SOLDIERS locate their enemies through talking to the Planet." Sephiroth said.

"Sounds like a goddamn fairy tale, if you ask me." Rick said, shaking his head.

"No kidding." Zack said, and went to go laugh. But he stopped himself the moment he saw that Cloud's right hand was starting to twitch violently. It was the only part of Cloud that was twitching. "Rick? Why is Cloud's had twitching?" Zack asked.

"Maybe he's becoming aware that we're here, and he's moving?" Rick guessed.

"No. Jenova is talking to him, because she's trying to talk to me, and the bitch is giving me a headache." Sephiroth said, and then held his head after lowering it. "Ugh…"

"Hey man, don't go passing out on me…" Zack said to Sephiroth, but it was too late. Sephiroth fell forward, slamming the front of his face into Cloud's left arm.

When Sephiroth's face hit Cloud's left arm, Cloud starting moving his head to the left, then the right, and continued the left-to-right motion. Rick went to go stop the motion, but then Cloud started to mumble.

"N-n-no! D-d-don't hurt me! STOP!" Cloud yelled, eyes squeezed closed, and panicking. With the current motions Cloud was going through, it caused his blood pressure, heart rate and pulse to elevate quickly, and dangerously. It caused the machine hooked up to Cloud to beep quickly, loudly, and Rick told Zack to pull Sephiroth off of Cloud before Sephiroth got hurt.

"Move him, _now!_ Cloud's about to go into arrest, and I can't have Sephiroth there!" Rick said, standing up, looking for a defibrillator. It would happen any minute! Rick knew it and he was scared! Zack pulled Sephiroth away, and after he pulled Sephiroth off, he stood up and removed the straps holding Cloud down on Rick's command.

"Remove them, Zack! Or else Cloud's gonna hurt himself!"

"Right! On it!" Zack laid Sephiroth down, and then started removing the straps from around Cloud's chest, arms and legs.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Cloud screamed at no one in particular, and started to thrash about more, which resulted in his IV being ripped out, along with the device on his right finger. "Hojo, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!"

"Cloud! It's me Zack! We're not in the labs!" Zack yelled in panic. "Listen to me! STOP or else you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Forget it Zack, he can't hear you! Hold him down, damn it! There's a needle out loose, and I don't feel like getting stabbed with it!"

When Rick said that, Gast Jr. opened the window from the cab of the ambulance, and demanded to know what was going on. Rick explained that Cloud was about to go into cardiac arrest, but to keep moving, it would do them no good to stop. Rick been in many ambulances before, during his intern days as a paramedic, so Rick knew he could do this successfully without incident. As he said that, Cloud stilled in his motions, and the heart monitor machine made a loud, wailing noise and indicated that Cloud's heart had stopped beating.

"Zack, move!"

Zack moved out of the way, and Rick went right to work. Grabbing the pads of the defibrillator, he placed gel on them, and placed them on Cloud's chest. Then he hit a button, which sent a bolt of electricity through Cloud, to get his heart beating again. It didn't work the first time, so he had to do it again. Zack wanted to look away, so he did. He closed his eyes tight, and covered his ears; he didn't want to hear the noise! Not too many things scared Zack – but every damn time he saw Cloud go into cardiac arrest at Hojo's lab, he did the same exact thing. Closed his eyes, covered his ears, and hid by curling into a ball at the bottom of his Mako tube. It hurt him to witness this. After the fifth time of Rick having to use the defibrillator, Cloud came to life… and Sephiroth woke up. Zack was already crying and chanting "Cloud don't die, please don't die" over and over, Rick tapped Zack's shoulder and said everything was okay.

Zack uncovered his ears, opened his eyes, and didn't hear the heart monitor machine screaming anymore. It was beeping normally, and Zack let go of his breathe, but didn't stop the tears.

"Wh-what happened?" Sephiroth asked, sitting up, rubbing his head.

"You passed out; Cloud had an episode, and then went into cardiac arrest." Rick responded, wiping sweat off his forehead after placing the pads of the defibrillator back on the wall of the ambulance, after cleaning them off. "It took five tries, but Cloud's back with us."

"I think it was Jenova. She is mad we're doing this. She wants Cloud, and she wants him now." Sephiroth said. "That would explain the cardiac arrest. Cloud can scream loud, especially when it's in your head… he is seriously hurting. It killed me to hear him screaming and crying inside of my head."

Rick had to pull out another IV line, and reinsert it back into a new spot in Cloud's right arm. Cloud had sweat on his forehead, so after Rick covered Cloud back up in the blankets he wiped the sweat off Cloud's forehead with a towel. He then reattached the LCD device on Cloud's finger, and sat back down and cried himself. Just crossed his arms next to Cloud, slammed his head into his crossed arms, and cried. Zack was still crying, visibly upset from the incident so Sephiroth decided the best thing to do was keep quiet. Sephiroth pulled Zack over to him, and Zack just wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders, and cried hard into Sephiroth's left shoulder.

**Foot Notes:**

**(1)Rick, like I said, belongs to XpaperplaneX at . If you read her story, you'd get the reference. I'm **_**not **_**just going to give it to you. GO read her story, she's an amazing writer. Rick is my favorite non-famous OC. ;-)**

**(2)Sphygmomanometer: The manual device that takes your blood pressure via the nurse squeezing the ball, causing the armband to fill with air and feel like it's crushing your upper arm. I love it. **

**(3)Is this true? I don't exactly take the time out of my life to study an ambulance. I hate them. :**

**Let me explain something about Gast Jr.: I **_**know **_**Professor Gast never had a son, only a daughter (Aerith). In my sadistic way, I decided to create Gast Jr. as Gast's son. Aerith obviously can't be in the lab – it'd make no sense and I'd severely warp the story – as if I am not already ;) Gast needed a son. :) **


	2. Welcome to the Asylum

**Author Note: Sorry for Chapter One, but let's be realistic here. If Cloud did have a bad reaction to the Mako, cardiac arrest would almost be imminent. It isn't fun being petite. (Imagine Mako being Chemotherapy, but you can't **_**ever **_**get away from Chemo.) Fun tidbit: I like to not only make my own characters, but use other characters from other people as well – as long as I like the character. But any new character I introduce after this chapter **_**will **_**belong to me.**

**Thank you, the-ice-cold-alchemist and Dragi for your reviews! I appreciate them!**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix does.  
Rick belongs to XpaperplaneX. (I'll return him, I promise.)  
Kenny, his sister, and Sharpshot belong to Dina Situ (MTranc3)  
Dr. S belongs to me. She's got my attitude.  
Pairings: Cloud x Sephiroth, Zack x Aeris  
Rating: M for theme. **

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Asylum.

When Sharpshot drove the ambulance to Cosmo Canyon, where the rendezvous spot was, he parked the ambulance, and got out without speaking to anyone. Sharpshot was not big on talking – when he had a mission to kill a kid named Kenny, Sharpshot didn't speak then. This was before Sharpshot joined the Turks – Kenny's dad paid Sharpshot to kill Kenny, because he couldn't stand the fact his son was gay. Kenny's sister paid Sharpshot twice the money her father paid for Kenny to come back to her, alive. So, in a way, Sharpshot made out like a bandit - made quite a profit. That's all that mattered back in his rebel days. But now, Sharpshot thought of Kenny…

'_Little Kenny – purple hair, pale skin, violet eyes, and petite… just like that Cloud kid back in the ambulance… petite…_' Sharpshot thought to himself. Sharpshot missed Kenny – but he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself! Not now, since he was working with the Turks in Shin-Ra. Kenny still had Sharpshot's favorite lighter… _'Ah, that's ok. I got his favorite necklace so it was an even trade. He's got a little piece of me; I got a little piece of him. Fair is fair!'_ Sharpshot pushed his (dyed) red hair out of his face, then pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his uniform, and lit up. Resting on the tree he was leaning against, he rubbed the back of his head, where he had it shaved each week. _'Need to shave my head again, and dye the top part of my hair red again.'_

During his musings, Sharpshot watched as the kid named Zack and the guy named Sephiroth got out of the ambulance, both looking worse for wear. The kid, Cloud, went into cardiac arrest four more times as they made their way to Cosmo Canyon – Sharpshot was surprised the kid _isn't _dead. When Sharpshot overhead Rick say something about 'Cloud shouldn't be alive after the third arrest attack', Sharpshot heard the guy named Sephiroth say something about 'Mako helping keep Cloud alive, along with Rick's intervention.' That's when Rick said 'I care about Cloud as the younger brother I never had, so I'm glad to intervene any time I can. Out of the many patients I've had over the years, not too many wormed their way into my heart like Cloud has.'

Sharpshot shook his head of it, then watched as Rick jumped out of the ambulance, then face it. The stretcher holding Cloud was wheeled out, with Cloud covered head to toe in the blankets he was wrapped up in. Cloud's IV bag was lying _on _Cloud, it couldn't be hung up. Gast Jr. hopped out of the ambulance afterwards, and the original paramedic team that was supposed to be in the ambulance hoped in, and drove off after speaking to Rick, and making sure the ambulance was clean. Rick made the ambulance and the equipment he used so clean, that you could _eat _off the floor of the ambulance! After the ambulance drove off, Gast Jr. and Rick then wheeled the stretcher over to the helicopter that Tseng was leaning against – and Tseng opened the side of the helicopter so Cloud could be lifted into it. First Gast Jr. went into the helicopter, and then lifted up the part of the stretcher near Cloud's head. Rick lifted up the end by Cloud's feet, and leveled the stretcher so it would wheel peacefully into the helicopter. The IV bag never moved, and neither did Cloud. When the stretcher was secured into the helicopter, Rick hopped in and hooked Cloud back up to the heart monitoring machine (which was portable in the helicopter – the one in the ambulance was too, but Rick didn't want to take it, and leave the team short an important piece of equipment!), and attached a new LCD device to Cloud's finger, again. Then Rick removed the IV bag from off Cloud and hung it on a pole. He then pulled an identical one out of the medical shelves – the one Cloud has attached to him now is almost empty. This is Cloud's fifth bag of the hydrating formula being pumped into him.

Sephiroth and Zack got into the helicopter, followed by Tseng then Sharpshot when Tseng motioned for Sharpshot to get off the tree and head over to the helicopter. When they were all inside, Tseng closed the door, and Sharpshot moved to the pilot seat, and started lift-off. Rude was the co-pilot, and when Rude saw the state Cloud was in, Rude shook his head sadly, but that was all. He wasn't about to cry over a stranger. With Cloud in the middle of the group, Gast Jr. and Rick sat to the left of the helicopter. Tseng, Sephiroth and Zack sat on the right side. Rick, despite being exhausted, refused to take his attention off Cloud. If Rick thought he was frightened in the ambulance, he had a _new _fear in the helicopter. If Cloud were to go into cardiac arrest again in the helicopter, Rick would be afraid that he wouldn't be able to intervene! He had a lousy time on his feet in an aircraft or a ship. Gast Jr. _could _do it, sure, but Gast Jr. looked like he wanted to sleep.

Rick went to go tell Gast to sleep, but Tseng stopped him by talking into the headset that _everyone, _including Cloud, had to wear in the helicopter. Everyone had their headset on the moment they sat down in the helicopter.

"Just so you all know; I had a run in with Hojo before you arrived." Tseng said, and Sephiroth stiffened up. Zack was ready to panic.

"What the _Hell _did that asshole want?" Rick asked, angered. Hojo could go take a long walk off a short pier for all Rick cared.

Tseng just gave a look of mild surprise at Rick. "Well, he didn't say. But needless to say he isn't going to be too keen on seeing an empty lab in Nibelhamn."  
"So what. We, being Zack, Cloud and I, weren't exactly keen on being locked up, cut up, tortured, and forced to swim in Mako that burned our lungs every time we breathed. We weren't exactly fond of swimming in our own piss, either." Sephiroth replied, a harsh tone in his voice. "We can't always get what we want, now can we?"

"And Cloud didn't ask to be put in the position that he's in now. Look at him! He knocked on death's door so many times; I am surprised he _isn't _dead!" Zack said, angry.

"Do you have the fake report? I _will _need a copy of it to give to the President." Tseng said.

"We anticipated this, and we actually have ten copies to give to whoever may need a copy." Gast Jr. replied. "In fact, I left a copy in Hojo's office."

"You _do _realize Hojo will come and visit them at the asylum, right? I hope you all can act, and act well. You can't fool Hojo and I can't be there to bail your asses out." Tseng said. "I can't always be around."

"Um, well, actually he _won't _be able to visit. I specifically told my associate at the asylum that Strife, Fair and Sephiroth are to have _no visitors. _Not even Hojo. The _only _ones authorized to enter are Rick, myself, and of course you, Tseng. The County of Midgar, which has more rank than the President of Shin-Ra, will make sure that the rule _is being followed._" Gast Jr. snapped back. "Besides, I made no mention in the report of an asylum name. I just said 'a undisclosed asylum for their protection.' if you must ask."

"Hm, you really thought this through, Gast Jr. How about after all this, you like to work with the Turks? You seem to be a natural, and we can use people like you. But you know, still, that Hojo is going to be insanely mad, and will try to find his 'patients', if you can call them that."

"Sounds like a plan, Tseng. Consider it a done deal. Also, let Hojo try - there's how many asylums in the world? My thought exactly."

Rick, tending to Cloud, wasn't paying attention anymore. The machine that the IV was attached to beeped to alert Rick that the IV bag was empty, and a new one needed to be inserted. So, Rick removed the empty bag from the pole, and pulled it off the line attached to Cloud. Tossing the empty bag into the wastebasket, Rick turned left and put two dime-sized drops of anti-bacterial hand sanitizer on his hands, and rubbed them together to clean his hands. After his hands were cleaned, he put the line into the new bag, after wiping off the line with an alcohol wipe. He hung the bag back onto the pole, and reset the pole so it would drip at a steady pace. He then pulled out a stethoscope from the drawer to his right, and warmed up the metal piece on his pant leg. When he felt eyes on him, he looked up and then said into the headset "I just want to make sure that Cloud's breathing normally. It's been a good while since I've checked up on that - you can't always tell if a person lying down is having difficulties breathing until it is _almost _too late. I don't ever want to hit that point; I _never _enjoyed shoving a breathing tube down _anyone's _throat. It is unpleasant to the patient and the one inserting the tube."

"Out of curiosity, how does one _insert _the tube?" Zack asked, almost instantly regretting asking.

"Well, let me show you. What we would do," Rick started, lightly taking a hold of Cloud's head and apologizing for what he was about to do, "is take their head, and bend it so their neck is elevated, but lies straight and level with the chest." Rick slowly bent Cloud's head to the position that he just described. "See that?" Rick asked, pointing from the top of Cloud's head down to his shoulders. When Zack nodded, Rick gently put Cloud's head back into its peaceful position, and fluffed the pillow. "Then as one doctor or nurse is holding the patient's head, another doctor or nurse holds the bottom of the patient's head in place by firmly grasping the neck with one hand, and forcing open the jaw with their free hand. Once that happens, the first doctor or nurse let's go of the patients head, then grabs the breathing tube, a flashlight, and shines the flashlight down the patient's throat and then shoves the tube right down the patient's throat. After the tube is in place, a smaller plastic tube is placed down the breathing tube, and oxygen is pumped into the lungs that way." (1)

"Yeah, that _sounds _painful. Yikes..." Zack replied. "Thank you, Rick, for explaining. I'll let you get back to work. Sorry to disturb you..."

"You weren't disturbing me. You're just curious, and I don't mind answering questions, as long as it isn't during an emergency." Rick smiled at Zack. "But yeah, don't hesitate to ask questions, ok?"

After Zack nodded, Rick went back to what he was doing. Gast Jr. was asleep, and Rick kinda figured that would have happened. Gast Jr. has been planning this for a month now, and would spend many nights not sleeping, just trying to perfect the plan! Rick always told himself that if Gast Jr. _didn't _get sleep, Rick would sedate Gast Jr. himself! But then again, Gast Jr. made the same threat against Rick as well... so... after Rick was done checking up on Cloud, he was going to rest his eyes. They still had another hour before they made it to Midgar, after all! So, after reapplying hand sanitizer on his hands, Rick warmed up the metal, flat piece of the stethoscope on his pant leg, and then asked Zack to come over and help in holding Cloud up. But Sephiroth volunteered instead, Zack had decided to close his eyes after Rick's explanation, explaining that he was tired. So Rick asked Sephiroth to lean _carefully _against the stretcher, and had unstrapped Cloud's chest and arms down to his waist, so Sephiroth could sit Cloud up. When Sephiroth undid the straps, Rick asked Sephiroth if he would kindly remove two of the blankets on Cloud, just so Rick could hear Cloud's lungs better. Sephiroth did was he was asked, so Rick asked Sephiroth to place one arm under Cloud's neck to hold and support his head and the other arm around Cloud's middle back so he'd be supported and not flopping around. When Sephiroth had Cloud sitting up against his chest, Sephiroth held onto Cloud, and watched as Rick moved the stethoscope on certain parts of Cloud's upper and lower back. When Rick was satisfied with Cloud's breathing pattern, Sephiroth asked Rick if it would be okay if he could hold Cloud just a little while longer.

"As long as you promise not to rip anything out or off Cloud, I don't see a problem with it. Just make sure he keeps warm, and wake me the moment something happens, good or bad. When you're ready to rest, make sure you wrap him back up in his blankets, and strap him back down. That's all I ask." Rick said.

"Thank you, Rick. This means a lot to me." Sephiroth said.

"Not a problem, Sephiroth."

Rick leaned back into his seat, clasped his hands on his stomach, closed his eyes, and took a little nap. Sephiroth turned his attention to Cloud, whose arms were limp, and his head was only supported by Sephiroth's left hand. Sephiroth closed his eyes, and kissed Cloud on the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud. You're going to hate me if and when you wake up from this..." Sephiroth whispered into the top of Cloud's head. "I accidentally burned down your town, and your mother is dead. Your best friend has a scar because of me - and her father is dead because of me. Don't think I am going to easily forgive myself, Cloud. Nor do I expect you to easily forgive me. I would understand completely if you hated me, because I hate myself, Cloud. I'm just hoping that someday, you _can _forgive me and I can forgive myself..." Sephiroth laid Cloud back down, and covered him back up like Rick had asked. Sephiroth also strapped Cloud back down, like Rick asked for Cloud's own safety when they finally landed the helicopter at the asylum's helipad.

When Sephiroth finally sat down, he mused to himself. _'Maybe an asylum is the perfect place to go, after all. I think we're all a little fucked in the head.' _Sephiroth rolled his eyes at his inner thoughts as he looked out the window. They were a half hour away from Midgar... and it seems like they couldn't get to Midgar fast enough.

Dr. S was standing on the rooftop of the asylum, watching her watch and tapping her right foot on the roof, impatiently. When she wasn't checking her watch, she would cross her hands across her chest, or have a cigarette to release stress. She wasn't ready to have three "high case" people in her asylum. Mako poisoning was not something that she was comfortable with handling, and neither were any of her doctors. Gast Jr. was good with it, but how about Rick? Was this Rick character good enough with these three that should Gast Jr. need to be off the floor, can Rick handle the panic attacks any one of them could experience?

Plus, one of them is comatose? Dr. S needed a comatose patient like she needed a bullet in the head. Bad enough she was paying Rick under the table to care for this kid. If this kid dies while they're here in the asylum, Dr. S would wash her hands of it. It's not that she's heartless, it's just - with over 5,000 patients to care for, and only 500 doctors and nurses, she doesn't have the time to care about every patient who comes her way! Plus, being that they're technically not real patients, the kid wouldn't be allowed to be buried here, should he die while at the asylum. Dr. S has a lot at stake here, should anyone find out!

"God damn it, Gast! Hurry it up; it's fucking cold out here!" Dr. S shouted into the air, wrapping her arms around her chest after lighting another cigarette. When Dr. S seen the helicopter that was headed her way, she prayed it was the one for her. She wanted to get this done and over with before the population, and her patients, wakes for the day. Uncrossing her arms, she moved her cigarette to her left hand, and ran her right hand through her blonde hair, that ran to the middle of her back. Daybreak was coming, and when she saw the helicopter descending towards her, she knew this was the helicopter she was waiting for.

Taking a deep breath, and flicking the spent cigarette off the main rooftop, she ducked under the doorway of the door leading to the inside the asylum to avoid debris to be thrown at her as the helicopter landed on the helipad.

"Alright, guys, prepare to land." Sharpshot said through the headphones, essentially waking everyone up. "We have arrived at the asylum."

"Geez, I was starting to wonder if you _ever _spoke." Zack replied back, causing Sharpshot to snicker.

"I only speak when I _want _to. _That's _how cool I am." Sharpshot shot back, sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever, _Reno.´ _Zack shot back, but Tseng cut them off.

"Let us keep the headphones free of such inane bickering, children. Nobody wants to hear you behave like children."

"Sorry, Tseng." They both replied. Rick laughed a little, and Gast Jr. shook his head. Sephiroth just shot a look at Zack, which told Zack 'I expect better behavior from my Soldiers.'

Everyone buckled themselves in, knowing that a descent from the skies is never an easy task to perform, no matter how good the pilot is. Helicopters are rather unstable, as it is, and one little mishap could kill everyone on board. But Sharpshot landed the helicopter with precision, and when he gave the okay for everyone to get out of the helicopter; they unbuckled themselves, except for the stretcher. Rick and Gast Jr. are going to do that instead, since they'll be rushing Cloud right to the hospital part of the asylum. When the doors opened, Dr. S was standing there, an angry look on her face. Gast Jr. stepped off first and said 'Hello' to Dr. S.

"Gast Jr., where is Rick? He obviously doesn't know the asylum, and if he's going to be here, he better go off now to get a feel for the place." Dr. S said, without returning the 'Hello' greeting. Greetings can come later - this is more vital!

"I'm right here." Rick said, also jumping out of the helicopter. "I am sorry but I am not leaving my patient's side until he's in the hospital. I'll get a feel for the place later. Right now, Cloud is _my _priority."

"And this is _my _asylum, and we're going to do things _my _way." Dr. S snapped, pointing her right pointer finger into her chest every time she said 'my'. "I am already risking a lot to allow three escapees in my asylum, and risking a lot to pay _you _under the table. So, for your understanding we do things _my way _or else I can easily back out of this, and tell Shin-Ra that you are illegally harboring escapees. Not to be a bitch, _but I got a lot at risk here, and my patients aren't exactly the most stable in all of Midgar." _Dr. S said, pointing her finger in Rick's chest, getting into his face. "My job, in case you haven't noticed, is _quite _complicated and I don't have time for games, _so do as I say!" _

"Whoa, you don't need to be a bitch!" Zack said, and Dr. S glared at him.

"_Excuse me? _I have all _right _to be like this! _My _asylum, _my _rules! I'm risking over 5,000 patients _lives _to assist you in keeping yours, so I would advise shutting your damn mouth if you wish to stay here." Dr. S said, not caring. "In case you do not know, an asylum is _not _a luxury hotel, and I am _not _going to cater to your every need!"

Zack went to go retaliate, but Sephiroth held him back, and gave Zack a 'shut up now' look. Turning to Dr. S, Sephiroth apologized.

"Dr. S. I understand, and thank you, for risking your job for us. Please forgive Zack, he's stressed. We've spent the last three years in a glass tube filled with Mako. During these three years, we've been experimented on, operated on, violated in ways you possibly couldn't fathom. Not only this, we've witnessed our close friend on the stretcher within the helicopter 'die' so many times, we can't even keep count anymore. Our friend is not well; our captor tormented him the most. If you were to see how badly damaged our friend is, physically and mentally, you would understand. Please do not worry, we will _not _put your patients at risk - we plan on isolating ourselves in wherever you decided to place us. We're not thrilled about being here ourselves, but it was either this, or we died in the hands of a madman. Again, thank you..." Sephiroth said, and bowed before Dr. S.

Dr. S took a deep breath, to calm down. Shaking her head, she looked at Sephiroth, and motioned with her hand for him to stand up. "I understand. Please, don't feel the need to isolate yourselves. It's not fair to you. I just ask for the first week, you just _slowly _introduce yourselves to my patients. Most of them are victims of the Sector Five explosion, and are still very high-strung. The rest are just your usual patients who were placed here because their families felt they couldn't raise an 'invalid', if you will, properly. Some of my patients are children, and some of the adults here have the mentality of a child, so they're going to ask questions. Be prepared. Also, seeing how you all have weapons, I am going to have to ask that you lock them up for _my _patient's security. Security will be getting them from you after you check in. I don't need my patients dying because they impaled themselves. Bad enough I deal with 50 suicides a week. I don't need accidental deaths on top of it." Dr. S explained.

"Understood." Sephiroth said.

"Now, Rick and you two," Dr. S started, pointing at Sephiroth and Zack, "Get inside of the asylum and _wait _for me. Don't go wandering, patients are waking up, and my orderlies are making their rounds. I can't have you upsetting them. Gast Jr. and I will get your friend. Tseng, after we get Rick's patient, you're free to leave." Dr. S said.

Rick went to go protest, but Sephiroth shook his head in a way that made Rick keep quiet. Dr. S pointed them to the doorway that they were to enter in - the one she ducked under when the helicopter landed - and told them to wait by the elevator. The trio walked through the doorway into the asylum, and stood by the elevator like she asked.

On the rooftop, Dr. S and Gast Jr. walked into the helicopter, and Dr. S had to sigh sadly at Cloud. Gast Jr. unlatched the stoppers that were holding the rear wheels (that Cloud's feet were resting on) of the stretcher, while Dr. S unlatched the stoppers that were holding the front wheels. Dr. S then removed the IV bag from the pole it was on, and placed it lightly on Cloud's chest. She then dismounted the portable heart monitoring device from its stand, and placed it next to Cloud's head. Nodding at Gast Jr., they worked to move Cloud out of the helicopter to the asylum. The ramp from the helicopter to the rooftop was already down, Tseng put it down, and so Gast Jr. walked out first, backwards, with Tseng guiding him. Dr. S and Gast Jr. removed the stretcher from the helicopter without difficulties, and ran Cloud inside so no one would see him. Tseng placed the ramp back inside of the helicopter, and then shut the 'cargo' door shut. Walking to the passenger side of the helicopter, he got in, since he left the door opened, slammed the door shut, and the helicopter took off.

After Gast Jr. and Dr. S wheeled Cloud into the warmth of the asylum, she saw Rick, Sephiroth and Zack standing at the elevator like she asked.

"Follow me to the hospital section. I have to get you all checked in." She said.

"Do we _have _to use our real names? I don't want to be found..." Zack said.

"Yeah, you do. Nobody's gonna find your records, ok? The Mayor of Midgar is aware of this, and he is sworn to secrecy." She replied.

"Damn..." Zack said.

"Hojo doesn't know what asylum you're in, anyway. I never mentioned a place, and neither did Rick." Gast Jr. said. "Trust me, I thought this through."

"Well, comforting then. But that asshole still has his ways." Zack retorted.

Sephiroth shook his head of his comrade's complaining, and hit the down button on the wall, to call the elevator up to them. After a minute, the elevator pinged, sounding it's arrival. The doors opened, and all six of them got into the elevator. Dr. S was the last to get in after guiding Cloud in with Gast's help, so she hit the "B" button, and sent them downstairs to the basement where the hospital portion of the asylum was. The ride down to the basement was done in silence. When they arrived to the basement, the doors pinged open and they followed Dr. S and Gast Jr. to the hospital section, with Dr. S leading. A couple of her nurses were standing around, and Dr. S told them to help her get the newcomers checked in.

"Christine, Pam, Kathy and Cody! Stop standing around, and help me out. I have three new patients you need to check in. Pam, walk Rick and Professor Gast Jr. around the asylum. Rick is going to be working with us as an intern, and he needs an orientation! Professor Gast Jr. needs to know his way around. After that, go to lunch!" Dr. S said.

Rick raised his right eyebrow at the lie, but he wasn't going to say anything. After Dr. S's attitude on the rooftop - it's better to just listen to her. Pam introduced herself to Rick and Gast Jr., and Rick had to admit, she was good looking. She was about 5'4, with black hair with loose curls and dark brown eyes. Her nails were painted black, and she wore black scrubs. Rick then looked at Christine, who was about 5'5, with blonde hair that came to her chin, blue eyes and looked to be about 40 years old. She was actually quite thin; which Rick assumed was because Christine does _a lot _of work around here. Christine was also wearing black scrubs. Rick noticed that the one named Kathy was about 5'5 as well, with short light-blond hair (almost white), and had blue eyes. Kathy looked to be about 55 years old, and she was wearing dark blue scrubs. Cody was a 5'8, 21 year old male with dark brown hair that was cut short, with green eyes. He was wearing red scrubs. Dr. S told Cody to come with her, and paired Christine to check in Sephiroth and paired Kathy with Zack to check him in.

After Christine walked Sephiroth to one triage room and Kathy walked Zack to another, Dr. S and Cody wheeled Cloud to a room at the end of the hallway, and Pam turned to look at Gast Jr. and Rick. Rick watched Dr. S and Cody wheel Cloud away, and Rick frowned. But what could he do? Dr. S had laid down the law, nothing he could do! Rick saw Sephiroth look in Cloud's direction, also a frown upon his face - possibly even a scowl. Rick threw a sympathetic smile towards Sephiroth, who didn't seem to notice. Rick went to go say something, but Pam interrupted his thoughts when she spoke.

"My name is Pam; you don't need to know my last name. As you know, you're in the basement of the asylum. At our asylum, we have five buildings, all the buildings having 20 floors except the Administration building, which has ten floors. We are _not _a tiny asylum. Right now, you're in the Administration building, which is almost self-explanatory. Here, we accept patients, bring them to the hospital to be checked in, and board them in the rooms on floors five to ten, depending on their level of mental retardation until we can get them to a room in one of the other wards. Follow me upstairs to the main office, so I can introduce you to the administration team and get yourselves ID cards."

Rick and Gast Jr. followed Pam to the elevator, but were surprised to find Pam kept walking past the elevators. She looked over her left shoulder, and noticed their look. "Hey, you need to know the tunnels, too. The tunnels are used to also check out patients, too. Whether they leave dead or alive is a choice of God. We just move them through the tunnels so other patients don't try to follow their friends out. We've had a lot of escapees in the past do that." Pam kept walking, pulling a cigarette out from the pocket of her pants, and lit it.

"Hey, isn't smoking banned in hospitals?" Gast Jr. asked.

"Where the patients are, yes. In the tunnels, no. So if you smoke, feel free too."

"Pam, do the tunnels connect to all the buildings?" Rick asked, playing the role. He already knew that they did, but since he was the "intern", he may as well ask questions!

"They do, and don't play stupid with me, Rick. You're not an intern. I have seen you work at the Midgar Trauma Center. Why Dr. S said that is beyond me?" Pam retorted, and then snickered.

"Ah ha. Then your guess is as good as mine, dear." Rick replied, winking.

"Now, now, don't go flirting with trouble just yet. I'm the head nurse here; I don't take well to flirts." Pam winked back and smiled.

"Who said I was flirting?" Rick winked. Gast Jr. sighed. "Enough with the shit, can we keep moving? I'm damn tired and the sooner I can go to sleep, the better. I have _not _slept well these days." Gast Jr. snapped. He then pulled out a pack of cigarettes, opened them, and lit one. Rick looked at Gast Jr., eyebrows raised.

"I thought you quit smoking, Gast!" Rick said.

"I did. Then I was assigned to work with Hojo. You'd pick up smoking, too."

"Heh, I suppose that would be true. What'd you do? Steal those?" Rick laughed at his joke, but was surprised by Gast's reply.

"I stole them from Sharpshot. I'm sure he won't notice until it's too late."

"You stole from a Turk, and he didn't notice? Heh, amazing." Rick replied.

Pam just shook her head of them, and continued the tour of the asylum through the tunnels, explaining where everything was, and all the rules and regulations of the asylum.

Inside of the triage room of Zack and Kathy, Zack was sitting in a chair that was next to the desk that Kathy was sitting at. She was sitting in front of the computer, silently cussing at it since it was not working like she wanted it too. Zack kept laughing every now and then, whether it was at Kathy's antics, or the fact that he was nervous he wasn't too sure anymore. Kathy looked at him, and smiled.

"I like you. You know how to laugh." Kathy said.

"I'm laughing at the sheer stupidity of this all." Zack replied.

"Why are you even here? It's not like you're crazy!"

"Well, I kinda am, nurse. You see, I used to work for Shin-Ra, and they finally drove me crazy, sweetie." Zack winked at Kathy.

"Hey now, I'm a married lady and well out of your league, kid." Kathy replied, and then laughed. "Shin-Ra, eh? What's that like?"

"I don't think I want to talk about it. Too many bad memories outweigh the good..." Zack replied, then frowned and looked into his lap.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie. But hopefully things will get better, eh? Gotta keep looking forward, I say!" She said, and bumped Zack's right shoulder with her left hand. "Cheep up, son, it's not so bad here. Sure, we have "insane" and "retarded" people here, and I use the terms loosely because I hate those words, but they're the greatest people to know! We all gotta lose our minds once in a while to appreciate life!"

"You know what, Kathy? You're right! You do need to lose it to appreciate it. I like you. Will _you _be my personal nurse?"

"Ah, no, sadly I can't. I'm assigned here but hey! Come down and visit when you get a visitor pass, would you? You're a nice guy."

"You're a nice woman, too."

"Thanks, kid. Appreciate that. Well, now that the stupid computer is finally working, shall we get you admitted? Dr. S will be mad if we don't do this."

"Suppose any time is good."

Kathy got up, and wheeled over an automatic sphygmomanometer, and attached the cuff to Zack's left arm. She then turned around, and grabbed a thermometer, and motioned for Zack to open his mouth, so she could place it under his tongue. She placed a plastic tube around the part of the thermometer that went in the mouth, to protect against germs and such. After the automatic sphygmomanometer beeped, she removed it from Zack's arm, and typed the numbers into her computer, and read them off as typing.

"Blood pressure, 120 over 90, your pulse are good at 90, alright. Ah, the thermometer!" She said when it went off. She removed it from Zack's mouth, and popped the plastic tube off the thermometer into a trash can, and read off the temperature. "Hm, 100 degrees, Fahrenheit. Are you sick?" Kathy asked Zack.

"Not that I am aware of. Actually, a temperature of 100 degrees is actually normal for me. If it was under 100, I was rushed to the infirmary at ShinRa."

"Oh. Okay, that's awkward but not the craziest thing I heard in my 60 years of living, but ok. I'll take your word for it! Just kick your boots off, place your sword against the wall, and stand on that scale please."

Zack nodded, and did as he was told. As he was doing that, Kathy placed the thermometer back into its case, and placed it back on the shelf behind her. She wheeled the automatic sphygmomanometer back to the corner of the room, and stood by the scale, waiting for Zack. Zack walked over, and stood on the scale like she asked. Adjusting the scale, she said his weight aloud, and then measured how tall he was.

"Okay, kid! Have a seat back in the chair. Gotta ask the usual questions."

"Of course." Zack said.

"Oh, and don't bother putting your weapon back on - security has to obtain it, for patient safety."

"Yeah... I know..."

Zack sat back down in the chair he vacated, and Kathy sat back down in front of the computer. Typing in some information, she turned to Zack when she was done, and ran through the questions. They were the usual questions like "How old are you? Do you smoke, do drugs, family, where do you live, what was your job?" and other commonplace questions. After a half hour of questions and answers, Kathy told Zack to go sit in the room outside of her office. When he got there, security was already there, and took his shoes, Buster Sword, and told Zack to remove _all _of his armor. Zack did as he was told, and then security gave him a pair of slippers for his feet, and walked him to their office.

Nick and Rebecca, the two security guards, told Zack that he was not in trouble, but that it was rather routine for all patients to come down to security. Zack had to get his photo taken to be put on an ID badge. Zack was confused about the ID Badge, and Nick told him that he is to only wear the badge when he's in the dayrooms, or out on the grounds. All the patients at the asylum needed the ID badges. It was Shin-Ra rules, but Zack's, Cloud's, Rick's, Gast Jr's and Sephiroth's ID badge records and medical information was going to the Mayor of Midgar only, not to Shin-Ra. Dr. S already warned all of the security guards of the five of them. After Nick got his picture taken and placed on an ID badge, Zack had to have his fingerprints taken, along with his feet. It was also a routine task, Rebecca had said.

After that was all finished, Rebecca told Zack to sit there, and wait for Sephiroth, Rick and Gast Jr. to join him then they would be escorted to their room in the W building.

Christine was having a _difficult _time with Sephiroth. Almost to the point she was ready to revert back to her retail days where she was manager and was about to make him cooperate the way a manager _made _a disgruntled, difficult associate cooperate. Christine had that aura of her that you just don't mess with her!

"Sephiroth, for the _fifth _time, if you plan to go back to see your friends, I'd _advise you cooperate _or else I'll report you to MY boss, Bill, and he doesn't like the uncooperative types!" She said, frustrated.

"Bill cannot hurt me any more than what I already am." Sephiroth replied, in a tone that seemed to down-play Bill's abilities.

"Oh? How were you hurt?" She questioned, arms crossed across her chest, right leg out slightly, eyes squinting and a frown on her face.

"I refuse to answer. You can't question me." Sephiroth crossed his arms and squinted at her from his chair

"Stop being so difficult!"

Christine stood in front of Sephiroth, arms crossed, and her blue eyes went steel gray in anger. "Bill _will _throw you into isolation."

"Let him. I've been isolated my whole life, isolation won't hurt me." Sephiroth glared back, his aquamarine eyes going steel gray as well.

"All I am asking is for you to answer a few questions, and let me check your vitals! I want this over with just as much as you do."

"And I am not answering any questions, and I am not giving you the authorization to touch me."

"Stop being difficult!"

"Get off my back!" Sephiroth stood up hastily, but Christine didn't budge.

"Do you think you frighten me? I've had guys _taller _than you threaten me, pal. I worked retail, you're not scaring me!"

"You dare talk to a General of the Shin-Ra army like that?"

"Guess what, sweetie. This is an asylum, not Shin-Ra's army. As far as I am concerned, your rank means _nothing _here. I'm the general now, you're the cadet. Now, _cadet,_ cooperate or else you'll report to the galley!"

"I hate you."  
"I hate you too. Now, will you cooperate or do I have to get Bill involved?"

"If it will get you off my ass, _fine._ But you are not authorized to touch me. I'm not answering any personal questions besides my name and job."  
"Fine! God, you're a difficult person."

"So? You're annoying, but oh well. We all have quirks we're not proud of."

Christine gave Sephiroth a death glare. But she then brushed it off; she had dealt with more difficult people than someone refusing to answer some questions. Hell, customers were more annoying Sephiroth! At least he was not riding her ass about coupons, sales, and all other retarded retail shit. Looking at Sephiroth, who sat back down, she smiled.

"You know, that was actually kind of fun, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked at her, raising his right eyebrow at her. "You thought that was fun? Are you sure _you _shouldn't be admitted here?"

"Maybe I should be. But that argument was more fun than arguing with a customer about why a coupon won't work."

"You really are a nutcase."

"So are you. That's why you're here." Christine smirked at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth just looked at her again, and felt himself comfortable around Christine after all. Smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever, he surrendered and allowed Christine to take his vitals, but he was Hell-bent about refusing to answer certain questions. She agreed to that, Sephiroth's refusal to talk about his past, much about his job, and his family. As far as he was concerned, he had no family. 'Except for Cloud and Zack, but she doesn't need to know that.' Sephiroth thought to himself.

"Remove your coat, weapon, and shoes." She said, interrupting him from his thoughts.

Sephiroth nodded his head, and did as she asked. When they were off, he held out his right hand, and she wrapped the cuff of the sphygmomanometer around his right arm, and turned it on. She pulled out a thermometer afterwards, and put a plastic cover on the mouth piece, and stuck it under Sephiroth's tongue after he opened his mouth slightly. When the sphygmomanometer beeped, Christine showed the numbers to Sephiroth and asked if they were normal for him. He nodded yes, so she typed the numbers into the computer. When the thermometer beeped, she removed it, and read off a temperature of 101.5. Asking if that was also normal for Sephiroth, he replied that it was. Christine gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head in refusal to answer the unspoken question.

"Alright, since I guess we're done here, I'm going to hand you to Nick. Don't bother putting on your shoes, or your weapon. Security secures them." Christine said.

"Why my boots? There's nothing weapon-like about them."

"Patient safety. You'll be allowed to wear them when you go on the grounds."

"Oh."

"Well, Nick is here. Let's go."

Sephiroth stood up, and walked out of Christine's office. There was Nick, standing at the door, and he looked at Sephiroth and slightly cowered. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Nick.

"I'm nothing to be afraid of." Sephiroth said.

"I actually jumped at the sight of your sword. How _long _is that thing? Surely it's heavy!" Nick asked.

"Masumame? It's seven feet, and it's not heavy. Have a feel, you better handle my sword with care, had it since I was a teenager."

Sephiroth tossed the sheathed Masumame at Nick, and even with catching it with both hands, Nick fell to his knees. It was _heavy _to Nick, it felt like he should be trying to carry a ton of bricks!

"No dragging it on the ground, either." Sephiroth said coolly, and Nick raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth.

"Um, you can carry your sword to my office. I can't lift it. Not heavy, my foot. I can't stand." Nick responded.

Sephiroth smirked, and took the Masumame from Nick. "My pleasure. So you know, I am _not _pleased about having my sword locked up. I'm only allowing it for patient security. You better have it locked up, and _good. _I hope you have a place big enough, and secure enough, for my sword."

Nick just looked at Christine, who just shrugged. "Well, he's a difficult man, Nick." Nodding, Nick motioned for Sephiroth to follow him.

When they arrived at Nick's and Rebecca's office, Zack stood up.

"Sephiroth! You're here, finally! I was _so _bored!"

"We're not done here, sorry." Nick said, and directed Sephiroth to the office Zack once occupied.

Nick walked Sephiroth to a medium-sized closet, where Zack's Buster Sword was resting. Nick told Sephiroth to place the Masumame next to the Buster Sword, and to remove his jacket and place it on the coat rack, and remove his armor and place it next to Zack's armor, which was in a safe that Nick opened up. Nick took Sephiroth's boots, and placed them in a locker next to Zack's. Then he pulled out a plain white sweater, and handed it to Sephiroth. It was an extra large sweater, which fit Sephiroth, surprisingly. Nick walked Sephiroth back to the office, after securing the safe holding the armor, the locker holding their boots, and locking the door to the closet after they left. Rebecca directed Sephiroth to a chair that was in front of a camera, and told him to sit down.

"We need your picture on a ID badge that you must wear when you are in the asylum day room, and on asylum grounds. All of our patients have ID badges - we've had a problem of escaped criminals, rebels and homeless people taking up space in the asylum, scaring our patients." She explained.

"Understood." Sephiroth replied.

"We also need fingerprints and footprints, but they stay with us. No one sees them."

"Understood."

After Sephiroth's picture was taken, Rebecca placed it in a program on the computer specifically made for creating ID badges, and handed it to Sephiroth, who attatched it to the bottom hem of the white sweater he wore. Rebecca then pulled out a pad of ink for fingerprints, and a piece of paper. Sephiroth knew what to do with that, so he went right to the task without getting instructions from Rebecca. She then pulled out a bigger pad for footprints, and a paper and Sephiroth stood up from the chair after removing his socks, and stepped on the inkpad. Balancing, he stepped on the paper to record his right footprint and did the same with his left foot. He placed his socks back on, and that was when Pam dropped off Rick and Gast Jr.

After ID badges were made for Gast Jr. and Rick, Dr. S came to the security office, and instructed them to follow her.

**1: No, I am not a nurse. When I wrote this, I was taking a guess from shows like "Trauma, Life in the ER" and other medical shows I can (somehow) manage to stomach every now and then. (And no, not those fake medical shows that you find on "reality TV", not that such shit actually exists. My reality TV is everyday I'm working.) When I Google this, I will correct this! I am almost **_**positive **_**I'm wrong somewhere! I'm going to guess more towards the end. Meh, I wanna be a nurse in the ER department. :)**

***The latest additions - Pam, Kathy, Christine, Nick, Rebecca, Bill, and Cody are people I admire and work(ed) with. ;) I hope that I am capturing their mannerisms to a T. **


	3. Day One of Asylum Life

**Author Notes: Chapter Two was a mouthful, wasn't it? I know I have a medical procedure wrong, but I'm **_**not **_**a nurse.**

**I'll ask my mother-in-law-to-be later. She's a nurse. Also - I'm winging it here. Never been to an asylum. When I was born, asylums were being shut down. I don't think many are left, if any at all. Plus, I'm not crazy so they wouldn't take me, anyway. **

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix does.  
Rick belongs to XpaperplaneX. (I'll return him, I promise.)  
Pairings: Cloud x Sephiroth, Zack x Aeris  
Rating: M for theme. **

**Chapter Three - Day One of Asylum Life. **

Dr. S led the group from the security office to the tunnels. Dr. S explained that since Sephiroth gave Christine a hard time, to which he smiled at the recalled memory, they had to go to their rooms through the tunnels. Dr. S was hoping to sneak them in through morning routine but because Sephiroth just _had _to be difficult... she had to sneak them in through the tunnels. Rick shook his head in amusement, Gast Jr. sighed, and Zack laughed. Dr. S was not amused.

"Very cute, Sephiroth. Very cute, indeed." She responded sarcastically. "I would have expected better from a General."  
"I'm also tired. Have you been sedated for three years? I doubt it. It could have waited"  
"No, actually it could not have waited. If any of you were sick, my nurses had to catch it, and then isolate you, so you weren't getting my patients sick. Why else would I send you to triage? It wasn't for shit and giggles, all new admittances go to triage before admittance! We can't afford to have colds and flu's running through the asylum!" Dr. S shook her head.  
"Then for that I apologize. I just have a problem with nurses and doctors that is all."

Sephiroth looked around the dimly lit tunnel that they were walking down, and had to shiver slightly. It was definitely cold in the tunnels, he wouldn't deny that. Thank Gaia he had a sweater! However, he had no slippers, the asylum had no slippers that would fit his feet - it wasn't often they received patients that were over six feet tall, so they never stocked slippers for people his size! Sephiroth was thankful that he got to keep his wool socks, though. Despite what people assume from his pictures, his boots get rather cold and the wool socks helped keep his feet warm! Zack was also looking around the dim tunnels... and the Mako in him caused him to shiver. He stopped walking, so Sephiroth could catch up to him. When Zack was looking around the tunnels, he had noticed that Sephiroth seemed to be walking slower than usual; maybe he was just curious about the tunnels? Or was Sephiroth reacting strong to the Lifestream's presence in the tunnels? If Aerith was here, she'd probably react strongly too, since she was an Ancient... Zack missed her, and wanted her with him right now, but knew it would be impossible. Would he even be able to write to her? Call her? Have her visit? Cloud would benefit from her visit, too! Cloud looked up to Aerith as the sister he never had, and enjoyed her company. Zack stopped his thoughts as soon as Sephiroth came close, and Zack put the questions about Aerith to the back of his head, to ask Dr. S and Gast Jr. later.

"The Lifestream's presence is strong here." Zack whispered to Sephiroth when Sephiroth caught up to Zack.  
"A lot of dead patients have come through here..." Sephiroth replied. "It's almost like they're relieved that they left this world."  
"Ah, so you're feeling it, too."  
"No, Zack, I thought I would say it as a joke."  
"Smart ass."  
"But, seriously, I'm not feeling like myself. I think I'm going to need to sit down. Jenova is really screaming at me..." Sephiroth said, leaning against the wall after he stopped walking. Just then, Dr. S's phone went off, and she had to stop.  
"Dr. S here - this better be an emergency!"  
"Dr. S! Strife's thrashing about and we _can't _calm him down!" Pam yelled through the phone. "Get Rick or Gast and yourself down here, now!"

Just then, Sephiroth crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Zack yelped in pain when Sephiroth hit Zack on the way down, which caught Rick's attention, and Rick ran over to Sephiroth.

"Damn it, he's out! That means Cloud's suffering too!"  
Dr. S ran over to Rick, and glanced. "Can you carry him? We got to get back to the hospital wing!"

Rick said he couldn't, but Zack said he could. So, Zack picked up Sephiroth and placed Sephiroth over his left shoulder. Gast, Rick and Dr. S ran to the hospital, while Zack followed behind - he couldn't catch up with an unconscious, 6 foot tall person on his shoulder! But he wasn't too far behind that he couldn't still see the trio running. In about five minutes, they arrived at the hospital and Dr. S practically _pushed _Rick and Gast Dr. to where Cloud was. Then Pam brought over an empty stretcher and Zack placed Sephiroth onto it. Cody came out of the room Cloud was in, and asked what was going on.

"Cloud's obviously having a reaction to the Mako in him." Dr. S said. "That's probably why Sephiroth is out, too!"  
"It's because of the Jenova cells in Sephiroth and Cloud..." Zack replied, which caused Pam, Dr. S and Cody to look at him.  
"What's Jenova?" Pam asked.  
"Well, it's an alien being that Professor Hojo planted inside of Sephiroth and Cloud. Why, I don't know. But basically, this alien being is supposed to help Hojo create the "perfect soldier" for battle." Zack said.  
"What the fuck? So these two are aliens, then?" Cody asked.  
"No! They're human!" Zack huffed out. "This damn Jenova is an alien, which is supposed to help the "perfect soldier" talk to the Planet and enhance them on the battlefield! Hojo thought this Jenova was a Cetra - a race of people who _can _talk to the Planet, and heal the Planet! Jenova was the "calamity of the skies" which killed off the Cetras!"  
"Sounds like a fairy tale. Cetras? Jenova? Talk to the Planet? Please! No wonder ya'll are in an asylum!" Cody said, and Pam hit him in the shoulder.  
"Cody, shut up." Pam scolded. "For a nurse, you're rather insensitive."  
"Well, don't tell me you believe this shit, Pam!"  
"Actually, I happen to believe in it, thank you very much! My Aunt has a degree in studying the history of the Planet, and has substantial proof that Cetras had existed at one point in time!"

Cody just glared, scowling and muttering something along the lines that 'everyone in the room was fucking loony tooney', and walked away. Dr. S just shook her head of it.

"Let's see if rolling Sephiroth into Cloud's room would calm down Cloud. He's still thrashing about, but at least he's not about to go into cardiac arrest!" Dr. S said.  
"Okay." Zack said. "Let's do this."

Pam and Dr. S wheeled Sephiroth into the room with Cloud, where Rick trying to calm Cloud down. Gast Jr. was getting ready to inject a sedative into Cloud, but as soon as Sephiroth was rolled into the room, Cloud seemed to have calmed down. Gast Jr. still had it out anyway, _anything _could happen with Jenova talking to you. Sephiroth was placed to the right of Cloud, and Sephiroth's left hand twitched and reached out towards Cloud's right hand. When their hands connected, Cloud went totally calm. No twitching, no thrashing, nothing. Just calmed right down. It caused Rick to look at the monitors in alarm, this has _never _happened before and Rick was wary. They were showing that everything was fine with Cloud, but Rick wouldn't leave his side now!

"It looks like Sephiroth is what Cloud needed." Zack said, breaking the silence.  
"But why did Sephiroth pass out?" Dr. S asked.  
"When we were walking through the tunnel, Sephiroth made mention that he felt the Lifestream strong in the tunnels, and then he said he had to rest because Jenova was screaming at him. Then he passed out just as your phone went off." Zack said, shrugging his shoulders.

Pam, who was standing behind Rick, made Rick jump when she spoke. "So, these two are connected spiritually through the Mako and Jenova?"

"Well that, plus, and I really should not be saying this, but, they're a couple too. Maybe Cloud was freaking out because he couldn't sense Sephiroth around, which caused Jenova to react and 'comfort' Cloud, which probably means screaming at Sephiroth and consoling Cloud." Zack replied, hoping that he was right. Jenova was also injected into Zack, but she was ignoring Zack.  
"It would make sense, then." Pam said. "Aw, they're actually cute together." Pam giggled, which caused Rick to look over his left shoulder and glare at her.  
"Can we please not laugh? I don't _know_ what's going on, and this _is _a learning experience for me." Rick grumbled out in frustration. It was almost like being back in medical school!  
"Rick, they're fine. I just checked up on Sephiroth." Gast Jr. replied.

Rick stood up, and apologized to Pam and Gast.

"I guess I'm just tired, and still learning about Mako and Jenova. Is there anywhere we can sleep temporarily?" Rick asked, running his right hand down his face in exhaustion.  
"I suppose I can allow both you and Gast Jr. to sleep down in the nurse's lounge. There are two recliners down there. As for Zack, well, you stay in this room and sleep on the recliner over there, by the door. Do _not _leave, and if you need anything or need to go anywhere, call 870 at that phone over there. It'll reach me, personally." Dr. S said.  
"Or you can call 791, which will reach me personally." Pam said. "I am, after all, head nurse."  
"Of course, I'm sorry Pam. Also, if neither of us is available, call 8911 for security. They will be notified that you may be calling them."  
"And what if Cloud or Sephiroth should wake up?" Rick asked.  
"Then Zack can call me and Pam, and then we'll call you. You need your rest."

Rick nodded his head, and motioned for Gast Jr. for them to leave, so they can try to get some sleep. When they left, Dr. S gave a few more instructions to Zack, gave him a blanket from the storage closet, and left after placing a blanket over Sephiroth. Pam closed the door to the room, and motioned for Dr. S to follow her.

"We're going for a smoke break, girl. You look like you can use one."  
"Yeah, but stay in the tunnels. I'm supposed to be at home but now I can't leave this place until Zack and them are in their room. Damn it, it's going to be a long day!" Dr. S said.  
"I'm staying, too." Pam said.  
"If you want. No wonder you're head nurse, you're just as stupidly dedicated to your job as I am."  
"It pays the bills and supports my addictions, doesn't it?"  
"I suppose that's true."  
"Heh." Pam laughed out.

Pam and Dr. S walked into the tunnel that connected the A and B building, the least frequently used tunnel, leaned against the wall, and smoked after pulling a cigarette from their pockets.

Inside of the room that Zack was left in, he walked over to where his friends were lying down, and stood between their stretchers. He looked at their clasped hands, and sighed. He felt so alone at the moment, wishing someone would come and hold _his _hand or hug him for a while. He felt so sad, so alone, so... depressed. For once, he _wished _something was wrong with him so he can be with his friends, wherever they are. Are they together in the Lifestream? In their own little connection world that Aerith showed Sephiroth how to get to? Fighting Jenova internally? Zack put his hands around his friends' clasped hands, and sighed.

"Cloud, kid, wake up. I want to see your baby blue eyes again. Sephiroth, wake him up. I need to hear his voice. Call out to Aerith for me, tell her to _talk to me _damn it. Even if it is only in my damn head! I miss the sound of her voice..." Zack sighed again, and bent his head forward to let his chin rest on his chest. He couldn't bear to let go of their hands right now, they were so damn cold! Zack felt both of their hands twitch under his, and he slowly looked up, and saw that Sephiroth had his eyes opened, and was staring at the ceiling, confused.

"Sephiroth?" Zack asked, and Sephiroth moved his eyes to Zack. But he didn't lift his head.  
"I feel so weak. Zack, where am I?"  
"You're in Cloud's room, you passed out in the tunnel, and I carried you back here."  
"Why did I pass out?"  
"You don't know? Didn't you see Cloud in wherever you two are?"  
"N-no. I can't find Cloud. He's not there. I hear his tears, I hear his screams... but I can't find him."  
"What?" Zack said, alarmed.

Zack looked at Cloud, and Cloud _looked _peaceful. Did Jenova finally conceal Cloud from Sephiroth? Zack let go of his friends' hands, and walked to the phone. "I'm calling Dr. S to see if I have permission to call Aerith. This is _not _good. We _need her here."_ Zack said, as he picked up the phone. When he was connected to Dr. S, Zack explained the situation. Dr. S said it was fine for Aerith to come in, but she couldn't stay long and that security would be with her. She also said the extension to call out was 91, then the area code and phone number. Hanging up the phone after saying thank you, Zack called Aerith.

"Hello?" Elmyria Gainsborough said.  
"Ms. Gainsborough? Is Aerith home? It is _urgent _that I speak to her!" Zack said.  
"Zack? IS this you? You broke my daughter's heart! I don't think I should allow you to talk to her. You disappear for _three years _and suddenly you want back? I don't think so!" Elmyria went to hang up, but Zack shouted into the phone, and Elmyria said 'what?' angrily into the phone.

"I didn't mean to disappear. After my mission in Nibelhamn, I was kidnapped by a psycho and he experimented on me and my friends for three years. _Please _believe me!" Zack cried into the phone, and Elmyria almost didn't believe it. But Aerith, who was in the background, grabbed the phone from her mother and yelled into the phone excitedly.

"Zack! You escaped Hojo, and you're alive! Oh my God and Gaia, I am so happy! Where are you? Thanks for calling me! How's Cloud and Sephiroth?" Aerith rushed out her questions, and Zack asked her to calm down.  
"Babe..." He started out, and took a breath. "We're all at the asylum in Sector One. We escaped from Hojo. Tseng helped us escape. But, Cloud's not doing so well. He's gone, and Sephiroth can't reach him..."  
"Oh, Gaia, no... What happened?"  
"Well... can you just get here as soon as you can? I'll explain when you get here, but you _have to get here._ Call Tseng and tell him Dr. S said you can come see us."  
"Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"And babe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Be prepared for the overwhelmance of the Lifestream here. It's powerful."  
"I understand. I love you, Zack.  
"I love you too, Aerith. I have to go now. Please call Tseng."  
"I will. See you later."

Zack hung up the phone, and sighed. He looked back at his friends, and saw that Sephiroth went back to sleep. But their hands were still together, it seemed like Sephiroth really couldn't let go of Cloud. Not wanting to bother his friends again, he walked to the recliner chair, and extended it to lie down after he sat down. Crossing his hands on his stomach, he closed his eyes, exhaustion finally taking over.

_"Zack!" Cloud cried out. "Zack? Sephiroth? Aerith?"_

_Cloud was in a void. All around him was nothing but black - the deepest shade of black that Man could ever hope to achieve. It was darker than the black one sees when they go to sleep. _

_"Momma? Pappa?" Cloud asked again, tears in his eyes and sadness in his voice. "Someone, anyone? Help me, I'm lost!"_

_Nothing called for him, he felt nothing but cold around him in this void. Looking down, he realized that he was in the nude, and he kneeled down hastily, placing his hands in his lap._

_"Sephiroth! Stop playing games, you know I don't like being naked!" Cloud cried out. "Come on, Sephiroth, this isn't funny!" _

_But he didn't hear Sephiroth's laugh. Instead, Sephiroth materialized into the void and just glared at Cloud._

_"I don't know who the Hell you are, but stop calling me. Leave me alone. I don't have time for a lowly cadet." Sephiroth said, and faded away as quickly as he came. _

_Cloud fell back, and tears fell from his eyes. "D-don't k-know m-me?" Cloud stuttered out. "We are lovers!" He screamed in the direction where Sephiroth once stood. As he was crying, Zack materialized from the void, and was standing where Sephiroth once stood, arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl on his face._

_"Z-zack?" Cloud asked, and Zack shook his head.  
"Why don't you just give up now, and crawl back under Mommy's skirt in whatever damn back-water, hick town you came from? You're weak, and Shin-Ra doesn't __**need **__weak SOLDIERS." Zack scowled out, and turned his back on Cloud. 'Give it up, wimp." He then faded away, like Sephiroth once did.  
"Why did you say something so hurtful? I thought we were friends!" Cloud screamed at where Zack once stood._

_As soon as Zack faded away, his mother appeared. Her orange dress was burned in several places, and Cloud cried out._

_"Child! Look at what you did! I told you __**not **__to play with my fire materia, and you burned down the town! I told you __**not **__to play with your father's sword and to keep your temper in check, and you didn't listen! Now Tifa's father is dead, you murderer! You murdered __**everyone **__in town, you destroyed the town, and Tifa hates you more now than she ever did before! How in the __**Hell **__can you live with yourself, you demon child! I thought I raised you better than that, __**but I guess I was wrong!**__" Mrs. Strife spat out, and ran away from Cloud and let the void eat her.  
_

_"I didn't do anything, Mom! Come back! I'm sorry!" Cloud apologized. _

_His father came out, but didn't say anything. Just shook his head, and faded back into the void. Then Aerith came out of the void, and tried to talk, but he couldn't hear her. _

_"Aerith? Aerith!" He cried out.  
"Cloud!" Was all Aerith was allowed to say, before she was whisked away into the void. Cloud went to go stand up and follow her, but something cold, sinister, __**unwelcoming**__, held Cloud into his place. This __**thing **__then whispered into his ear._

_"Traitors. All of them. Look at them, all nasty and rude to you. You don't need friends like that. And Sephiroth wasn't he a jerk?"  
"W-who are you?" Cloud asked the voice.  
"I'm your friend, your __**only **__friend. I can be whatever you want me to be, too. I can look however you want me to; I can sound like whoever you want me to, as well." It said. Aerith shouted "Cloud, don't listen to it!" from the darkness, but screamed when she was told to shut up from the void, and was smacked. Or so Cloud assumed she was hit, the sound did sound like someone hitting another person violently.  
"Why was Aerith hit?" Cloud asked the void, looking around.  
"Because, child, she's just messing with you. She doesn't care; she's just stringing you along. She's going to hurt you, too. She just wants sex from you, don't you know? Can't trust a slum child." The mystery voice hissed out. "But I won't hurt you." It murmured softly. "I __**want **__to protect you. Now, sleep and let me console you, child. Heal you."_

_Cloud felt himself lose consciousness in the void. Jenova, the voice speaking to Cloud, put its arms around Cloud, and held Cloud like a mother would hold a baby._

Tseng was on his way to go escort Aerith to the asylum. Under a disguise of a black beanie hat, a black turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and sunglasses, he walked to Sector Five to pick up Aerith from her house. Aerith said she would be standing outside, waiting. Aerith also promised to be under disguise, so she would be wearing a purple turtleneck sweater, with her long, brown hair out of a braid and tucked under the brown beanie she was wearing. She was also wearing stonewash jeans and brown sneakers, and sunglasses. Neither she nor Tseng could be recognized - he didn't need _anyone _from Shin-Ra to ask questions! Call him paranoid, but he was also afraid that they may follow him to the asylum and discover that Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth were there and would have them returned to Hojo.

Tseng _promised _himself that he wouldn't allow that to happen.  
Cloud is _too _innocent.  
Zack just didn't deserve it.  
Sephiroth was tortured enough - more than enough, actually.  
Wasn't it time to give Sephiroth a break from Hell?  
Wasn't it time for Zack to be Zack?  
Wasn't it time for Cloud to just be free?

Tseng _knew _Cloud was suffering. Just like Sephiroth had suffered while growing up. Yeah, Tseng did his research on Sephiroth shortly after becoming a Turk. He was curious to know how the "Great General" came to be, and what Tseng found was _not _good news. The multiple cardiac arrests Sephiroth endured as a child and as a teen... the many nights Sephiroth was screaming and hollering in a room where no one cared... the many operations and experiments Sephiroth endured while awake... his whole life inside the womb - violated - not allowed to develop like nature intended... experiencing rape in a degree not even the most deranged rapist with nothing to lose would attempt... Tseng started to feel nauseated with the thoughts in his head.

Suddenly, Tseng stopped walking, and threw up on the sidewalk. The thoughts became too much for Tseng - and nothing was supposed to _upset _a Turk! But the whole situation with Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud had him so outraged that every time he thought about it, he felt ill. This wasn't the first time Tseng threw up over this, it won't be the last! As long as Tseng remembers this, has his memory, he will _always _feel ill! After he finished throwing up, Tseng wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand, and flicked his wrist so whatever remained on his hand landed on the ground, to be eaten by the mice later. He then pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer from his right pocket, and put some on his left hand. Placing the bottle of hand sanitizer into his right pocket, he rubbed the sanitizer he squeezed into his left hand over both of his hands. He then walked to a nearby mom and pop shop, and bought a water to rid his mouth of the taste of vomit. After he left the shop, he walked into Sector Five, and to the lighted part of that sector. As promised, Aerith was sitting outside of her house, waiting for Tseng. When Aerith spotted Tseng, she stood up and walked to him.

"Shall we get going?"  
"Yeah... Sector One is a while away walking..." Tseng said.  
"Aren't we going to take the train?" Aerith asked.  
"I'd rather not. My Shin-Ra ID would tip me off immediately. I don't want to be found, if that's okay."  
"Oh. Right, I forgot everyone at Shin-Ra needs their Shin-Ra ID on them at all times. But aren't you afraid of Shin-Ra tracking you through your ID card?"  
"You know... in a rush to get to you, I didn't think of that. May I leave my ID here?"  
"Yeah. Give it to me. It'll be on the table by the door. That way, if Shin-Ra tries to track you, they'll think you're at my house, trying to convince me _why _it would be in my best interest to give over some of my Cetra-enhanced DNA to their offspring. Ew, no." She shivered, and Tseng laughed. "Hey! I don't need mini-Hojo's popping out of me, being "enhanced" and messing around with the Planet! I don't support violence!" She replied, and punched Tseng in the right shoulder, causing him to laugh harder.

"You don't support violence, yet you punch me in the shoulder! Nice way to make a point, haha!"  
"Oh! Oh, oh you! Quiet or else." Aerith just glared at Tseng, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.  
"Or else what?"  
"You keep forgetting, I _can_ talkto the Planet. I can have the Planet eat your house, or car, or your place of employment."  
"The employment thing would be fine with me, but please spare my house and car."  
"Well, let me put this in the house, and we'll mosey on out of here, ok?"

Tseng nodded, and Aerith walked back into her house, to place Tseng's Shin-Ra ID card on the table by the door like promised. Tseng also turned off his PHS and handed it to her; he didn't need to be called by anyone! However, Aerith had her PHS on her, so if Tseng needed to make a call, he still could. Since Tseng was a good twelve years older (1) than Aerith, he considered Aerith to be his niece, in a way. So, he trusted her, and never truly hounded her when he was forced by Shin-Ra to speak to her. Instead, they sat in the front room to catch up on life and its journey. Only time Tseng spoke of the subject matter is when Shin-Ra sent troops were with him, and then Aerith, Tseng and Ms. Gainsborough played the role perfectly. It worked, it was convincing, and it got Hojo off his ass for another month. When Aerith came out of her house, they walked out of her yard, and into the gloom of Sector Five. Taking short cuts through the slums, they made it to Sector One, and the asylum, in an hour.

When they got to the asylum, Aerith walked over to the door that said "Security" and rang the doorbell. Rebecca came to the door after a moment, and was a little harsh when she said "Can I help you?"

"Um, yea... um... I'm Aerith, and this is Tseng, and um... Dr. S said we can come in to see Zack?" Aerith whispered out. She was terribly shy around authority figures.  
"I need identification, or else I am not letting you in. This is a secure building, so cough it up." Rebecca replied, holding out her right hand.

Tseng and Aerith pulled out their Midgar ID cards, but their cards were different from each other. While Aerith's Midgar ID card had a tracking chip in it, Tseng's did not since his Shin-Ra ID card had a tracking chip. But, Aerith had fuddled around with her ID card, and deactivated the tracking chip. She didn't like the idea of Shin-Ra, since Shin-Ra _was _in charge of making the Midgar ID cards as well, knowing her every move. Magnets, washing machines, and hammers were fun tools for Aerith when she was sixteen and feeling destructive! Ah, the rebel teenager years...

"Come inside. Sit in the chair by the door, do not move. I need to make a copy of each ID card, then contact Dr. S. You will be escorted by Dr. S to her patient's room." Rebecca said, then turned around and walked off.

Tseng and Aerith did as they were told. For the ten minutes that they sat in their chairs, neither of them said anything to each other. After ten minutes, Rebecca came out, handed them their ID cards, and then presented them with visitor stickers that they had to wear. They both were bright orange, and had "visitor" in black, bold writing. Rebecca then presented a box to them, and said that their shoes, hats, and anything in their pockets had to go into the box. Aerith put everything but her Holy Materia into the box, and when Rebecca went to go press the issue, Tseng stepped in.

"Ms. Rebecca, I know you're only doing your job, but, Aerith _needs _her Holy Materia. You see... Aerith here is the last of her race - the Cetras. She was actually called here by Zack to help Cloud, who seems to be lost in a void caused by Hojo - his previous caretaker. In order to talk to Cloud, wherever the poor guy is, she _needs _her Materia. Dr. S allowed her to do this, so please let her keep her Materia."  
"Then give it to Dr. S when she arrives. I just can't have random things here, that the patients can find and potentially hurt themselves with."  
"That's fine. Thank you." Aerith said shyly.

They sat in the room again, waiting for Dr. S to show up. When Dr. S arrived a few minutes later, Dr. S made the introduction short.

"Hold your materia; we're going through the tunnels. I don't know what Zack told you, but, Cloud's lost in wherever he's lost in... and apparently Sephiroth can't get him back to us. This is what Zack told me. I will honestly say I have no God-damn idea what the Hell is he talking about, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you, but it's been a _long _day." Dr. S said, walking them through the tunnels quickly.  
"Understood." Tseng said.

When they got to the tunnels, Aerith got a longing look in her face.

"A lot of dead patients were wheeled through here, weren't they?" Aerith asked. "I can tell, their souls linger here, they are sad..."  
"How sad?" Tseng asked.  
"It's almost like they regret not being able to be a normal human being, regret not saying final goodbyes to their friends here, regret not saying final goodbyes to their families. They're just so full of regrets... shhh, there's nothing to regret..." Aerith said to the open space of the tunnels. "You couldn't help how you were born; you couldn't help what happened when the sector fell. Shhh, you're at ease, please don't cry..." Aerith kept saying.  
"Hey, is she going to be alright? I don't have a spare stretcher if she faints." Dr. S asked.  
"Yes, she'll be fine. Aerith here can talk to the Planet, and hears souls every day. This is common for her, she won't pass out." Tseng replied.

Aerith kept whispering to the souls, while running her fingers down the walls of the tunnels. Tseng didn't pay any attention to this, but Dr. S walked behind Aerith, and observed her. Aerith then surprised Dr. S by saying "Please stop worrying. I can sense that you are. I'm not going to react like Sephiroth did; I can tell he passed out in this hallway. I've had this gift all my life. Please stop observing me. It's making me nervous."  
"Sorry." Dr. S said, shaking her head. "Well, here we are. Triage. Follow me; I'll walk you to Zack."

When they arrived at the triage center, Dr. S headed straight for the room Zack, Sephiroth and Cloud were in. Aerith was the first to walk into the room when Dr. S opened the door, and Zack squealed in delight.

"Aerith! Sweetie, you made it!" He said, getting off the recliner he was on and embraced her as soon as he got to her.  
"Zack! My God, I missed you! But love later; I got to get Cloud back to us! That's why I am here." She replied, hugging Zack back and giving him a quick kiss.  
"Of course." Zack said, reluctantly letting Aerith go.

When Zack let her go, she walked over to the two stretchers that Cloud and Sephiroth were lying on, and noticed how Sephiroth had a tight grip on Cloud's hand. Sephiroth glanced at Aerith after opening his eyes.

"Aerith, help me get Cloud back. I can't find him, and it's scaring me." Sephiroth said, with a hint of deep concern in his voice.  
"I will. Close your eyes, and don't let go of Cloud's hand. We'll find him."  
"Do you need a chair?" Dr. S asked.  
"No. I've done this enough times, but thanks for asking."

Dr. S nodded, and then left with the usual "Call if you need me" warning. When Aerith heard the door click shut, she motioned for Zack to come over to them. When he arrived, Aerith told Zack to stand behind her, and place his left hand on top of hers. She explained that all three of them were going to get to Cloud. She had both of her hands clasped around Sephiroth's and Cloud's hands - which were holding Aerith's Holy materia - and Zack had his left hand on hers, and his right hand around her waist. She instructed everyone to close their eyes, after telling Zack that if he felt faint, to rest against her. When they all had their eyes closed, and a quick prayer from Aerith, they entered the Lifestream.

_"Cloud? Hey, Cloud, where are you?" Aerith asked into the green void, and hearing many voices, but not Cloud's. "Cloud, honey, we're the good guys - your friends. Come say hi?" Aerith said.  
"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked out.  
"Hey, Cloud, where are ya?" Zack asked._

_All that was heard were mumbled voices of many souls. None of them were of Cloud though. They started to "walk" in this world, and Zack pointed out that they were nude._

_"Hey! We're nude! I get to see my baby nude, haha!" Zack said. "Hey, Seph, I can __**see **__why Cloud loves you, haha!"  
"Oh, shut up you. We're here to find Cloud, not gasp over our nudity. Of course we're nude here. Man-made materials aren't __**allowed **__in the Lifestream, you perv." Aerith scolded. "Don't make me kick you out."  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist!" Zack replied back.  
"Zack, let us focus on the mission, eh?" Sephiroth said.  
"Yeah yeah. Sorry."_

_Continuing their journey through the Lifestream, Aerith kept calling out Cloud's name, but to no reply. After a half hour of walking in the green abyss, Aerith recognized Alde Strife, who was on her knees, crying. Aerith ran up to her, with Sephiroth and Zack right behind her._

_"Alde? Why are you crying?" Aerith asked.  
"Aerith? Aerith!" Alde said, and stood up to embrace Aerith. "Oh my Gaia, did you three die?"  
"No, no, we're here through my Holy Materia. Why are you crying?"  
"My baby - he said mean things. He called me a horrible mother, and his eyes were black and lifeless. His words stabbed like a knife!" Alde said.  
"Jenova made him say that. Cloud would __**never **__call you that. In fact. The real Cloud loves you very much." Sephiroth said. "He talked about you constantly before Nibelhamn."  
"R-really?" Alde asked.  
"General honor." Sephiroth said.  
"May I ask why you burned down my town? Murdered me, and all the residents?"  
"Because Professor Hojo made me go crazy. He fed me lies. I'm sorry - even though I know sorry isn't going to bring you back to life."  
"Forgiven. I just needed to know. When you find Cloud, bring him to me. Please?"  
"Will do, Alde. But we must go. Jenova is not a good creature." Aerith said._

_Alde nodded, and stood up. She gave all three of them a hug, one person at a time. Bidding them good luck and farewell, Alde walked into the mist after pointing her finger into the direction that Cloud had walked off to. Following the direction that Alde pointed out, the trio kept walking - hoping to find Cloud and soon._

Inside of the room, Rick, Gast Jr. and Pam were watching Aerith, Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack. Tseng was sitting in the chair Zack vacated, reading an old magazine about Sephiroth and making smirks over the poorly written articles. Tseng was throwing glances at Aerith and Zack, ready to catch Zack if he should faint. He knew Aerith wouldn't. Rick asked what was going on, and Tseng explained that Aerith was there to bring Cloud back to them.

"Does this mean Cloud will wake up?" Rick asked.  
"Well, I'm hoping for that, but in the end it's really up to Cloud. Aerith is just here to get Cloud out of Jenova's influence."  
"Ah, I see." Rick said.  
"I would still keep an eye on Cloud's vitals. I don't know what will happen, but someone's got to be around to prevent harm."  
"Of course."

They all had their eyes focused back on Aerith, Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth.

_After what felt like an hour in the Lifestream (when in reality it was only five minutes), Aerith guided them to a black void of the Lifestream, and heard a young man's tears. _

_"This is where Cloud is!" Aerith whispered.  
"How can you tell?" Zack asked.  
"I sense his soul. His tears, oh Gaia, his heart's bleeding hard." Aerith replied sadly.  
"Let's approach Cloud, slowly. We do not want to spook him." Sephiroth said._

_They walked into the black void, holding each other's hands. As Aerith guessed, Cloud was sitting on his knees, head in his hands, crying. Aerith let go of both Zack's and Sephiroth's hands, and told them to stay right there. Walking slowly, she made her way to Cloud._

_"Hey, Cloud? Honey?" She said.  
"A-aerith?" Cloud asked back.  
"Yes, Cloud, it is me. I even brought Sephiroth and Zack. Want to say hi?"  
"No!" Cloud screamed back. "They hurt me! Said mean things to me! Sephiroth doesn't love me and Zack called me a wimp and told me to go crawling under my momma's skirt!" His back was towards the trio.  
"I never said that!" Zack said in defense.  
"I do so love you!" Sephiroth replied back, hurt.  
"Cloud, honey, Jenova made them say that. Zack and Sephiroth love you, they would never say that." Aerith said.  
"You were the only one here nice to me, Aerith, but there was another thing here, and it wouldn't let me hear you. It said that all you wanted to do to me was have sex with me, but I knew that it was lying. But it made me go to sleep. It was scary. Hug me, Aerith. I'm so cold..." Cloud said, and then started to cry. "But don't face me! I'm hurt, I'm scared, don't face me! Hug me from behind, please!"  
"Oh, honey..." She said, and got to her knees. Sephiroth went to go to Cloud, but Aerith glared at him over her shoulder, a look that said "stay put". Sephiroth stayed where he was. Aerith crawled her way to Cloud, and announced her every step, and when she was behind Cloud, she announced when she was putting her arms around him. When Aerith put her arms around Cloud, she rested her face on the back of Cloud's head, and felt dry blood there. All she did was cry.  
_

_"Your tears are warm..." Cloud said softly.  
"Jenova hurt you, Cloud." Aerith replied. "Can I get you out of here?"  
"No! Jenova, this thing that has me, will kill me, if I move! I don't want to die!" Cloud cried out._

_Aerith tightened her grip around Cloud, and had to shiver! He was as cold as an ice sculpture! _

_"Oi! Cloud, she won't kill you! Sephiroth and Zack will make sure of it!"  
"They won't protect me! I already told you, they were mean to me! Along with my mom! She said it was my fault why Nibelhamn was burned to the ground, and why everyone's dead. She said I was a bad person for playing with her fire materia, and a bad person for playing with my dad's sword, and murdering everyone!"  
"Stop that! Alde said you were nasty to her. You didn't kill anyone." Aerith said.  
"I couldn't have been mean to my mom... I am not allowed to leave this place. Jenova said so. Jenova told me to call it Mother."  
"Don't!" Sephiroth said. "It's not your mother! And it was __**me **__who destroyed Nibelhamn and killed everyone..." Sephiroth said, regretfully. "I'll understand it if you hate me..."  
"You did WHAT?" Cloud shouted, and stood up hastily, knocking Aerith to the ground. She landed on her back, hard. He turned around quickly, and glared at Sephiroth. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Cloud shouted.  
"I deserve that." Sephiroth said.  
"I can't believe you!" Cloud shouted.  
"Hojo fed me lies, but it's not enough to be forgiven!" Sephiroth shouted back.  
"Damn right I'm not going to forgive you! How could you?"  
"I already told you! Hojo told me lies and it caused me to go crazy!"  
"But you had to burn down my town, and kill my mother who was kind enough to let us into her home, even though she didn't approve of our relationship?"  
"Like I knew what I was doing! Have you ever been insane? It causes you to do shit you wouldn't do! I was under the influence of this whore that has you under her influence! She'll make you do something __**you **__don't want to do!"  
"LIES! Stop! Just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore! Go away, and leave me alone! ALL OF YOU!" Cloud turned his back on everyone, and ran off.  
"Cloud!" Aerith shouted, and tried to run after him, but Zack grabbed her shoulder.  
"Don't. Let him cool off. I know he's running further into Jenova's void, but there's nothing we can do right now. Spike's stubborn, and he won't talk to us when he's like this."  
"I'm so sorry, Cloud..." Sephiroth whispered out then turned his back to Aerith and Zack. "I got to get out of here... can I leave?"  
"Just open your eyes and you'll leave. Zack and I will stay here, ok?" Aerith said. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth. If we find Cloud, we'll talk to him, ok?"  
"Okay..." And Sephiroth left the void._

When Sephiroth opened his eyes, he let go of everyone's hands, and sat up on the stretcher that he was on. He looked over to Cloud's bed, and frowned. He then shook his head, closed his eyes, and cried silently. What was said to him by Cloud stabbed him in the heart, but like he told Cloud, he knew he wasn't going to be forgiven so easily. Turning to his left, he got off of the stretcher; he stood up and walked to the door. Rick was still in the room, and he walked over to Sephiroth.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Rick asked softly.  
"No. Cloud hates me right now, and I understand. But it doesn't mean that the pain isn't easy to deal with."  
"So you did find him... why does he hate you?"  
"I told him I was the one who burned down Nibelhamn... and murdered everyone in town... Cloud didn't take the news well..."  
"I was afraid of that. I'm sorry, Sephiroth. Do you want to go to your room now? Dr. S said its fine for you guys to walk through the wards now."  
"Yeah, I think I want to go to our room. I need to be left alone for a while..."

Rick nodded, and told Tseng that he was going to take Sephiroth to their room. When Tseng nodded in acknowledgement, Rick took Sephiroth's left hand into his right hand, and walked him to the room. They walked through slowly, but being that they were still in the Administration building, they had to walk through hallways that connected to the eventual "W" wing, where they were going to stay. Rick had his lanyard with his nurse ID enclosed, and Sephiroth had his ID attached to the bottom of his sweater. Patients in the asylum were not allowed to have lanyards, it was considered to be a suicide assistant, and Dr. S was trying her damnest to prevent suicides in her asylum. As they were walking through the wards and buildings, Rick tried to make small conversation, by making remarks about how dimly lit the hallways and day rooms were. Or how the windows were high off the floor, and caged in. Or how the radiators were caged, as well. Rick also made mention of how some patients, male and female in the day rooms, were sitting on the floor, knees to their chests, and staring at them as they were walking past. Rick even tried to make a joke about how the walls were painted a soul-crushing grey, but Sephiroth refused to laugh. In fact, Sephiroth barely spoke, he was too focused on what happened between him and Cloud in the Lifestream. It was upsetting, to say the least, even though yesterday Rick warned Sephiroth that Cloud wouldn't be so accepting of the news. But it didn't mean the pain was any easier to take!

When they finally arrived at the "W" building, Rick walked Sephiroth to the elevator, and pushed the up button, to take Sephiroth to the eighth floor, where their room, W123, was located. The "W" building had their walls painted a beige color, with black and white linoleum on the floors. A lot of the rooms, once they got off the elevator and to the eighth floor, were seclusion rooms! The doors were closed, with only a small window in the middle of the door to look in and out of. At the bottom of the doors were slots big enough for just lunch trays to be passed under, and this made Rick sad.

"Oh, Gaia, you're all in seclusion..." Rick said.  
"Maybe we're better off secluded from the rest of the damn world..."  
"No, no you're not. You guys aren't crazy, but I guess to convince Hojo, it had to be done..."  
"Zack may not be, but Cloud and I will forever be crazy!"  
"Nonsense!" Rick said, and glared at Sephiroth. Rick still had Sephiroth's hand in his. "One little incident where you didn't have control of yourself doesn't mark you as insane! Sure, we aren't sure how Cloud will be once he wakes up, but I doubt he'll be insane! Maybe a little withdrawn and depressed, but not insane!"  
"And full of hate towards me."  
"Unfortunately, yes. But he'll soon realize that you really weren't in control, and he'll love you even more than before. I swear of it. Cloud's a smart kid, he'll come around."

Sephiroth just looked at Rick, and let a small smile appear on his face. When they arrived to W123, Sephiroth's, Zack's and Cloud's new home for Gaia knows how long, Rick took the key ring he had, and unlocked the door that marked the beginning of the end of their life. Rick was even afraid of when they're finally in this room; they'll never leave this room. When Sephiroth and Rick entered the room, Rick noticed there were three beds in this room, which was good! This room was actually quite big, which means Dr. S really had to pull strings to allow this to occur. The walls were lined with beige padding, so Zack, Cloud nor Sephiroth would hurt themselves, should they decide to lose their minds and start hitting walls, literally. With their bodies or fists... they would be safe from bodily harm! There was also one toilet in the room, which was enclosed in a metal box, so they couldn't smash the toilet in anger and hurt themselves. The metal had no sharp edges - it actually took the actual form of the toilet! Sephiroth didn't even look around the room. He just lowered his head, and dragged his feet to the first bed, which was by a wall. There was a window above the middle bed, but it was high up and caged to prevent escape and to prevent any broken glass to enter the room should one of them manage to shatter the glass. The radiator in the room was also enclosed in a cage, to prevent injury. The room was well secured and padded! Even their door was like the others - a tiny window in the middle with metal wire inside of the glass for observation, and a meal slot at the bottom of the door for meals and medications.

"God, you'll feel like a prisoner in this room!" Rick said.  
"I already felt like a prisoner, since birth." Sephiroth said, lying on his right side, facing the wall.  
"How so, if you don't mind my asking?" Rick asked.  
"Well, I was born and raised in a fucking hospital in Shin-Ra. All I ever knew until I was fourteen was padded walls, seclusion, routines, needles, observations, and all kinds of "stalk Sephiroth" bullshit."  
"Were you ill at birth? A premature birth?"  
"No. I am 'enhanced'. When I was in my mother's womb, I was injected with Mako and Jenova. Hojo wanted me to be the 'perfect' soldier, and I'm glad I failed for him. Asshole." Sephiroth drew his left arm back, formed a fist, and slammed it into the wall. "That faggot! I HOPE HE ROTS IN HELL!" Sephiroth shouted. "BECAUSE OF HOJO, I AM FUCKED UP FOR LIFE, AND I'LL NEVER BE NORMAL! WHY ME? WHY?" Sephiroth punched the wall again. He didn't care anymore who heard about his life. He was mad! He brought his left leg back, and kicked at the wall, while laying down still. "I'm a monster! I hurt the one I love because of Hojo!"  
"Sephiroth! Stop! You're not a monster! So you lost control! Like you said, _it wasn't your fault._ It could have happened to anyone who was injected with Mako and Jenova during conception!" Rick said.  
"But why ME? What deity did I piss off to allow this to happen? Look at me! In my twenties, and I have the hair color of a senior citizen! I had this my _whole life_!"

Rick had nothing to say to Sephiroth to provide comfort. Shrugging his shoulders, and taking a chance, he walked slowly to Sephiroth, and sat on his bed. When Sephiroth went to go say "You sure you want to sit next to a monster?" Rick just leaned over, and hugged Sephiroth.

"If you need to cry, Sephiroth, cry. I won't tell anyone, not even Pam or Dr. S that the Great General cried like a child. You deserve to cry your heart out, don't you think?"

Sephiroth sat up, and Rick let go so Sephiroth could. When Sephiroth sat up, he wrapped his right arm around Rick's shoulders, his left arm around Rick's back, buried his face into Rick's chest, and _sobbed. _Just bawled out a seemingly never-ending river of tears. Tears for himself, for Zack, for Cloud, for everyone in Nibelhamn. Rick wrapped his left arm around Sephiroth's shoulders, and placed his right hand on the back of Sephiroth's head.

"Just cry, Sephiroth. You deserve it." Rick encouraged softly. So Sephiroth did just that - continued to cry for a good half hour.

**End of Chapter Notes:**

**1 - I'm guessing. Remember that part in FFVII where Tseng (or was it Aerith? God, it's been too long... but work keeps me busy...) was like "We knew each other since we were kids" (or something along those lines) and Aerith is eight years old? I doubt Tseng was a Turk at the age of eight. I think he was at **_**least **_**20 years old. So, yar, Tseng has to be, at **_**minimum**_**, 12 years older than Aerith. I remember now, it was Aerith who said "We knew each other since we were little" back in the Temple of Ancients. Damn Square Enix for making me wanna cry when Cait Sith went to go sacrifice himself. That was a damn tear-jerker! So, maybe they ARE the same age. (Or close in age...) Who knows! I don't feel like reading into it.**


End file.
